Counting Stars
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Debido a un cierto incidente, Sasuke Uchiha, líder de la banda más popular del momento, Seven Fallen, es castigado por su compañía y obligado a vivir por tres meses lejos de todas sus comodidades. No debe involucrarse con nadie, no debe encontrarse con la prensa y sobre todo: No debe enamorarse. Pero las cosas podrían volverse difíciles al conocer a cierta vecina extraña. AU
1. Las estrellas caen del cielo

**Hola a todo el mundo, si ya sé, no termino una para meterme en otra. Pero les juro que tengo tantas ideas para los proyectos que hay que desahogar la cabeza un poco. Siempre digo que serán pequeños, y terminan siendo totalmente lo contrario, así que sólo diré, esto durara un rato. Por lo tanto disfruten de la suculencia de este par hermoso. O por lo menos esa es mi intención. Por favor dejen un comentario, Favs o Follows, así sabré su opinión al respecto.**

 **Muchas gracias de antemano por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste y sea de su agrado.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **1**

 **Las estrellas caen del cielo**

 _ **.**_

" _Eras como una pequeña estrella._

 _Una que estaba destinado a conocer._ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **E** l destino es la cosa más extraña, maravillosa y frustrante de todo lo que existe en el universo. Es quisquilloso, travieso e irónico, le encanta envolver en sus hilos a las personas y revolver sus mundos cuando está aburrido. Muchos no creen en él y sin embargo no se dan cuenta que están siendo guiados por la fuerza invisible de aquello que desestiman, no es que te hayas equivocado, o sea sólo una casualidad, detrás de toda acción hay una razón y si bien es cierto que el destino no lo es todo, por lo menos se encarga de poner en el camino los puntos necesarios para que las decisiones sean las más adecuadas para cada uno. Nadie tiene un destino que no merezca; pues uno mismo se lo van forjando al tomar esas pequeñas piezas para armar un rompecabezas absolutamente único, no hay dos iguales, aunque en ocasiones, se trata de un solo acertijo con dos caminos para llegar a la resolución. Las piezas que embonan se encuentran a mitad de camino y entonces se dan cuenta que el mosaico estaba incompleto hasta su eminente choque Aquellos hombres y mujeres son las almas afortunadas que el destino ha bendecido, aunque sólo recaerá en ellos hallarse el uno al otro y mantenerse juntos.

Aun y cuando estén destinados a encontrarse, si no pueden luchar por la otra persona, el hilo que los ata se romperá para siempre y nunca podrá ser vuelto a tejer, porque al final de cuentas el amor y la felicidad no bastan por sí solos para sostener el futuro.

Esas personas tienen que luchar por su amor como todos.

Una melodía resonó por todo el interior de la gran Van negra, trayendo consigo los sonidos nostálgicos de las décadas de los 80's, entre la poca consciencia que recién estaba recuperando pudo distinguir la voz de la vocalista de Berlín, e inmediatamente reconoció las letras de _Take my breath away,_ sin poderlo evitar sus dedos se movieron al ritmo de la canción, pero no abandonó la pose de brazos cruzados que tenía sobre el asiento del auto. Sus ojos no se habían abierto aún, los parpados le pesaban un montón y es que tenía un sueño terrible después de haber estado en el avión por horas. Se removió un poco en su sitio y llevó una de sus manos a los despeinaos cabellos negros que le adornaban la cabeza y revolvió su mata azabache. Tenía un rostro bastante atractivo y varonil, con líneas definidas y filosas, su musculatura era fina y no excesiva. El tono de su piel era demasiado pálido, generalmente detestaba exponerse a la luz solar, por lo que repercutía en esa coloración casi traslucida que dejaba ver las venas de su cuello y brazos si se exponía a ella. Solía usar diversidad de prendas con capucha, pues el astro rey le lastimaba la vista, la cual desde que era joven resultaba sensible a los rayos ultravioletas, cosa que alimentaba su aversión por el sol y el apego a las gafas oscuras. De las cuales un par descansaba en el cuello en V de su camiseta negra de manga ¾ con el diseño de la marca "Sweet Death" su marca de ropa preferida; una calavera con una espada incrustada y envuelta por unas alas destrozadas se podía apreciar en una impresión de blancos y grises en toda la zona del dorso, llevaba además un par de jeans oscuros, vans desgastados, un cinturón de cadena y un chaleco largo con capucha terminaba por adornar el conjunto.

Debido a ciertas circunstancias específicas era realmente necesario que ocultase su rostro del resto del mundo cuando andaba por las calles, aunque ya de por sí su estatura y presencia destacaban por encima del promedio japonés, ciertamente sería molesto si se dieran cuenta de quién era en verdad. Sobre todo la población femenina, armaría tremendo escandalo si se enteraban que Sasuke Uchiha estaba a su lado comprando un café en Starbucks, cosa que ya le había pasado un par de veces y sinceramente le tenía harto.

Pero no podía ser para menos esa reacción, pues se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del líder y vocalista de _Seven Fallen,_ banda que había formado con sus amigos de la infancia cuando estaban en el Instituto y que esa primavera cumpliría ya ocho años de haber debutado. Recién estaban terminando su primer tour mundial, pues hacía dos años la banda había logrado posicionarse en el mercado global con su anterior álbum "Our distance" y luego de una nominación a los Grammy's su popularidad se había disparado increíblemente rápido. Pero aún tenían mucho camino por recorrer, si querían ser los mejores, si querían llegar a lo más alto, si él quería alcanzar a esa persona, tenía que esforzarse mucho más.

No podía andarse con medias tintas jamás.

Abrió los orbes y sus iris ónix distinguieron el interior de la camioneta de su compañía discográfica, tan sobria y oscura como cualquiera de su tipo. La canción terminó y otra más comenzó, esta vez siendo el turno de Bonnie Tyler para amenizar el ambiente. Pese a que era música clásica americana de hacía más de treinta años, era su preferida y siempre exigía que la pusiesen mientras se movilizaba en el coche la corporación. En los asientos delanteros al suyo, venían dos hombres de mediana edad, el de cabello castaño y camisa de vestir con jeans azules, era quien fungía como el manager de _Seven Fallen_ , Yamato, que se encontraba manejando el auto. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de melena grisácea— aunque no por la edad— vestido con un traje Armani hecho a medida color gris plomo, con un manos libres inalámbrico en la oreja izquierda y un rolex en la diestra; él cubría su rostro con una mascarilla que jamás retiraba, ni siquiera para comer—o al menos eso parecía— y que naturalmente tanto Sasuke como sus amigos habían tratado de quitar para ver su cara años atrás con fallido éxito. Kakashi Hatake podía ser un verdadero maestro del escape, pues ninguna jugarreta o trampa había funcionado en ninguna ocasión, por algo era su representante y productor.

—Hasta que despiertas—exclamó del de cabellos platinados.

—No molestes—rezongó.

El viaje desde Corea había sido ridículamente pesado.

—Podrás descansar un poco cuando lleguemos al nuevo departamento, pero no debes olvidar que tendremos reunión con la presidenta a las cuatro—agregó el que conducía. Sasuke miró discretamente el reloj de la caratula del radio que marcaban las diez de la mañana.

Dudaba mucho poder dormir un tiempo decente.

—No entiendo para qué quiere reunirse, si ya dejó en claro la situación en Seúl—gruñó mirando por la ventana, perdiéndose en las calles de Tokio que estaban atestadas como siempre. El movimiento de la camioneta fue rítmico, pero no menos tedioso.

—Deberías estar feliz de que sólo suspenderá tus actividades por tres meses—Kakashi lo miró por el retrovisor—. Infringiste las reglas de la compañía, podrías ser demandado por incumplimiento de contrato, además de que tu imagen está dañada mientras no se esclarezca la situación. Un sermón es lo menos molesto de este momento, ¿no te parece?

—Tch.

—Sin embargo, tu suspensión es sólo en las promociones locales y apariciones públicas de la banda, todavía puedes ir al estudio para trabajar en el nuevo disco y concentrarte en la composición—destacó sacando su Smartphone para revisar la agenda.

Yamato giró en la intersección.

—Como sea—rodó los ojos.

Realmente aquel incidente le estaba fastidiando un montón y era un verdadero incordio como el mundo se había vuelto loco por eso.

Era una reverenda mierda.

La Van dio un par de giros más por las calles de Setagaya*, y Sasuke recordó vagamente sus años de preparatoria, creía alguna vez haber estado por ese lado de la ciudad, pero no estaba seguro del por qué lo habría hecho. No había demasiada gente en las calles, aunque seguramente se debía a que era miércoles por la mañana y muchos ya se encontraban en sus trabajos o escuelas. Aparcaron delante de un edificio departamental de tres pisos, bastante sencillo si lo comparaba con la casa de la compañía que había estado compartiendo con los demás miembros hasta ese día. Pensó por un segundo que estaban en el lugar equivocado, pero al ver como los dos hombres se bajaban, supo que ese castigo iba a ser peor que el infierno. Chasqueó la lengua y se colocó las gafas de sol antes de abrir de un tirón la puerta. Yamato descargó un par de maletas grandes y uno que otro estuche de guitarra.

—Dime que esto es una broma—exclamó el Uchiha mirando hacia Kakashi que analizaba la propiedad.

—En lo absoluto—rebuscó en el interior de su saco y extrajo un móvil táctil color negro y una tarjeta de débito. Se acercó al moreno y le extendió los variados objetos que éste miró torciendo la comisura de sus labios.

Estaba jugando, ¿verdad?.

—Tch, esto es una porquería—se quejó por lo bajo tomándolos bruscamente.

—Nos encargaremos de las facturas por los próximos tres meses, pero tendrás que hacerte cargo de las compras de tus suministros y la colada por ti mismo, recibirás un salario base como el personal administrativo. Los inquilinos de este edificio son en su mayoría estudiantes, así que no te toparas con ellos durante el día—explicó mientras subían por las escaleras de metal pintadas de un azul claro.

Eso sí que era en extremo ridículo, no solo no podría vivir en la casa con el resto de sus compañeros, sino que además ahora estaba condenado a vivir en una ratonera para estudiantes con sus fondos recortados. La compañía manejaba gran parte de sus activos y no podía disponer de ellos libremente, anotó mentalmente hacer un plan de inversión y fondo de ahorro para el futuro cuando ese plazo terminara.

Esa maldita presidenta se estaba pasando.

Vale, podía entender que lo excluyeran de la residencia de _Seven Fallen_ porque era un lugar públicamente conocido y la prensa estaría rondando como buitres en busca de su carne para obtener toda la información del incidente de Corea. Pero teniendo ya veintitrés años era estúpida la manera en que lo trataban como si fuera un mocoso.

Llegaron a la puerta con ese maldito número de habitación y Yamato dejó el equipaje junto a la lavadora del pasillo y regresó por un par de cosas más a la camioneta.

—Supongo que ni siquiera podre ir por mi coche—soltó el moreno mientras se quitaba los lentes para fulminar la pintura blanca de la entrada. Kakashi no musito ni un monosílabo y se cernió sobre la cerradura digital para ingresar la contraseña. La cual Sasuke logró distinguir, y le hizo rodar los ojos, pues era la fecha de aniversario par _Seven Fallen._ El cerrojo emitió su característico sonido al ser correcto el conjunto de números y luego de un chasquido, el peliplata jaló del pomo.

Joder, era tan pequeño.

—Tu coche estará en el estacionamiento de la compañía hasta que tu castigo termine—contestó Kakashi al verlo entrar, le siguió y analizó el cuarto.

Tenía buena iluminación, aunque era pequeño, era un LDK, la cama estaba en el fondo cerca de la única ventana, paralelamente había un escritorio pegado a la pared, el televisor estaba junto al muro de la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón. La cocina estaba en una pequeña división del espacio, un poco anticuada y era compacta, junto al armario se encontraba la puerta del baño. Ciertamente no era espacioso, y hasta cierto punto resultaba claustrofóbico, pero para las personas que normalmente lo ocupaban, estaba más que bien para una sola persona.

Sasuke se volvería loco, de eso estaba seguro.

—Tch, ¿Y cómo se supone que iré a la empresa desde aquí?

—Hay dos estaciones de tren cerca de esta zona y una de autobús, tendrás que caminar un poco—el Uchiha se giró inmediatamente hacia su representante.

—¿Estás diciendo que debo tomar el transporte público?—bien, las cosas le estaban dejando de parecer coherentes y justas.

—Eras un experto en eludir a la prensa, no creo que te cueste mucho engañar a los fans. No podemos permitir que los autos de la compañía ronden esta zona mucho tiempo, seríamos descubiertos—su móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje—. Además por este barrio hay muchos extranjeros, tu estatura y complexión pasaran desapercibidos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—el castaño regresó con el resto del equipaje.

—Sempai, creo que no hay suficiente espacio—musitó el manager. Ambos lo miraron, uno totalmente tranquilo y el otro completamente irritado.

Carajo.

—Yamato tenemos que irnos. Sasuke desempaca tus cosas y descansa un poco—ordenó el mayor de los tres—, no vayas a llegar tarde a la junta y llámanos si sucede algo—emprendió paso firme hacia la puerta—. Vendré a verte un par de veces a la semana.

—Por mi puedes perderte—escupió desde la puerta.

Menuda mierda.

—No vayas a causar ningún escándalo, no tengo que recordarte las reglas de la empresa ¿verdad?—advirtió desde el inicio de las escaleras.

—Hmmp.

Para nada era necesario eso, las tenía bastante presentes. Los dos hombres se marcharon y Sasuke se quedó un par de minutos en el pasillo, miró a su alrededor y el puente de su nariz se arrugó, diablos, había olvidado hacía un tiempo como eran ese tipo de lugares.

Tan enclaustrado.

Se colocó los cascos de los audífonos que traía en el bolsillo de su chaleco y los conectó al móvil que le había dado Kakashi, estaba seguro que ese aparato tenía lo que necesitaba aunque no fuera el mismo que le confiscaron.

Si, ahí estaba, su anticuada biblioteca de reproducción.

Las notas de _Waiting for a girl like you_ de Foreigner comenzaron a sonar en sus tímpanos, se puso la capucha sólo por si acaso y tomó una de las maletas junto a la lavadora para meterla al apartamento. Regresó por sus estuches de guitarra, los cuales había insistido en llevar consigo fuera donde fuera. Escuchó vagamente la puerta del apartamento de al lado abrirse y escondió su rostro cuando la persona salió.

—Lo siento, se me hizo tarde—era una voz muy clara, un soprano bastante suave, una mujer joven supuso deteniéndose en la entrada—. Bu-buenos días—exclamó al pasar a su lado.

Miró a escondidas a la dueña de dicha voz pero sólo fue capaz de ver una larga mata azulada danzar al ritmo de sus pequeños y torpes—tropezó con una maceta más adelante—pasos apresurados poco consciente de a quién dirigía su torpe saludo que apenas si logró captar por la música de sus audífonos. Su silueta delgada a simple vista desde la espalda desapareció en el filo de las escaleras y Sasuke encogió los hombros al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza restando importancia a ese breve encuentro con la ocupante del cuarto 304.

No le interesaba demasiado saber quién o cómo era.

* * *

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos y se dirigió hacia la calle que llevaba a la parada del autobús para ir a la estación Shibuya. Acomodó la correa de su bolso y los mechones de su larga melena se le arremolinaron bajo la garganta. Tenía facciones definidas y un rostro bastante lindo, sus ojos eran como un par de perlas y el tono de su piel cremosa como la leche estaba ligeramente sonrojada en la zona de las mejillas. La blusa con el logo de "Sweet Death" le quedaba un poco holgada en la parte del vientre, pero justa en su pecho, la completaba con una camisa de franela de patrón de cuadros color azul. Sus jeans de mezclilla clara hacían juego con unos Converse blancos. Llevaba su móvil blanco contra la oreja izquierda; Hinata Hyuuga usualmente no iba a tarde a ningún lado, pero se había desvelado la noche anterior hasta las tres de la mañana.

Laboraba en una pequeña cafetería de Shibuya llamada _Sunset Line_ , la cual estaba cerca de un par de compañías bastante importantes y que les daba su principal fuente de ingreso. Siempre había muchos clientes durante la mañana, aunque solía ser tranquila por las tardes y noches. Su hora de entrada era a las nueve, y ya estaba retrasada por una hora. Además desde la parada de autobús hasta la estación eran veinte minutos más, sin mencionar los diez que hacía hasta el local.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable de ir con tanto tiempo de atraso.

—Realmente lamento esto—se disculpó por enésima vez mientras pasaba su ticket del bus. Tropezó como por quincuagésima vez en el trayecto. Sus pies siempre le jugaban una mala pasada con los rellanos del suelo.

— _Está bien no te preocupes demasiado, suele pasar a veces, sólo ven con cuidado Hinata-chan—_ la voz de su jefa era como siempre bastante amable y agradable. Tomó asiento en la fila trasera, cerca de la ventana izquierda. A su lado se encontraban algunas amas de casa y ancianos.

—Sí, lo ha-haré—se mordió la lengua y sus pómulos enrojecieron un tono más de ser posible.

Solía ser bastante tímida y elevar la voz para que la pudiera escuchar era en verdad difícil al estar rodeada de extraños.

— _Bien, entonces estaremos esperándote_ —sabía que la gerente no estaba molesta, era una mujer muy comprensiva, pero tampoco se sentía bien hacerle eso.

Ella había sido muy buena al contratarla cuando más necesitaba un trabajo, aun y cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia, si se ponía a recordar sus primeros días en el café, eran un desastre vergonzoso. Cumpliría dos años de estar viviendo por sí misma y si no fuera por la gerente, no sabría si hubiera podido salir adelante en aquel tiempo.

Después de todo, estaba completamente sola.

…

Los mormullos de la gente eran constantes y elevados, pero no lograban ensordecer el ambiente que además era acompañado por la música de las bocinas repartidas por todo el sitio, no resultaba muy alto tampoco, sin embargo era necesario que elevaran el tono un par de octavas al estar en la caja pidiendo su orden. Detrás del mostrador se encontraban sólo tres personas. Al final de cuentas, Sunset Line era una cafetería pequeña. Aunque su café era delicioso, por ello era el preferido de muchos. El lugar era luminoso, con colores cálidos en la decoración, había una infinidad de adornos en las paredes y estantes repartidos por el local, armonizando unos con otros, pero todos coincidían en el mismo tema: la música. En la pared detrás de las máquinas para el café había un gran mural de imágenes sepia de diversas bandas, japonesas y extranjeras por igual, así como de solistas o dúos.

Una hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos cobrizos y ojos del mismo tono atendía amablemente la caja, a pesar de tener más de treinta, seguía teniendo una figura exquisita y pequeña, además de un aura agradable de la que muchos se sentían atraídos, pues era bastante conocida entre sus clientes como una belleza; anotaba los pedidos y luego se los pasaba los dos chicos que se movían de un lado a otro preparando las tazas de café.

—Kiba-kun, aquí tienes—dijo tranquilamente tendiéndole un ticket nuevo al joven de crespo cabello castaño oscuro y rasgos ligeramente salvajes, pues se podía notar el filo de sus colmillos cuando hablaba. Kiba Inuzuka tenía una apariencia revoltosa, pero era bueno en su trabajo como barista.

Rin Nohara había abierto aquella cafetería hacía ya diez años en esa calle, pues siempre quiso un sitio en el que las personas se sintieran cómodas y tranquilas. Cuando era joven pasó por un montón de cosas en la vida que le hicieron saber que sitios así eran necesarios para aquellas personas, que si bien eran meros extraños, en ocasiones necesitaban algo más que sólo una taza de café. Por lo que siempre daba lo mejor de sí al atender a sus clientes.

—Lo tengo Nohara-san—aseguró leyendo rápidamente la nota.

—Shino-kun, necesito que vayas al almacén por más cajas—indicó al chico de cabello negro y gafas oscuras que recién regresaba de entregar un pedido en una de las pocas mesas del local.

—Ahora mismo las traigo Nohara-san—asintió entrando rápidamente a la puerta junto a la máquina de capuchinos. Shino Aburame solía ser callado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hacía su trabajo competentemente como ahora.

La campana de la puerta sonó al abrirse y Rin se encontró con la mirada apenada de la persona que faltaba detrás de la barra. Hinata se apresuró en atravesar el mar de gente cuidadosamente y levantó la puerta del mostrador para adentrarse en el cuarto del personal para cambiarse, regresó poco después mientras se apresuraba en atar la cinta del delantal que llevaban en la cintura. Alisó un poco la camisa blanca de vestir que hacía juego con unos pantalones negros y luego tomó la charola con pedidos que Kiba acaba de terminar.

—Me alegra que llegaras—aseguró la castaña atendiendo una mujer de aspecto ligeramente llamativo.

—Eso es para la mesa seis—informó el otro mientras giraba para terminar la taza de expreso negro que estaba haciendo.

—Ok, yo me encargo—tomó la charola y salió de la isleta para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde estaban las mesas del local.

—Aquí están las cajas—Shino regresó con el material y Rin tomó una para poner los vasos de café que la mujer le había pedido para llevar.

Siguieron con ese ritmo frenético hasta que el reloj marcó las doce, punto exacto en que el flujo de clientes se estabilizaba y dejaba de ser excesivamente alto. Hinata entregó el último pedido y luego la calma llegó a la barra. Kiba se recargó en el mostrador, bastante exhausto y Shino se puso a limpiar las maquinas ahora que tenía tiempo.

—Aquí tienen chicos, tomen un descanso—la cobriza salió de la parte trasera y les entregó unas botellas de té helado.

—Gracias—musitó la Hyuuga recibiendo la bebida mientras le dedicaba una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—, y lamento otra vez haber llegado tarde—bajó el rostro.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, suele suceder—le palmeó el hombro—, sólo ten cuidado con tus horas de sueño, no siempre es bueno desvelarse—aseguró con un tono maternal.

—Lo tendré en cuenta Nohara-san, gracias.

—¿Terminaste la letra?—inquirió el Inuzuka enderezándose para tomar un trago de su té.

—Sí, logré terminarla—asintió.

—Eso es genial, ¿cuándo nos dejaras escucharla?—cuestionó emocionado.

—Yo… aún no creo poder hacerlo—susurró abochornada.

—Está bien, no te presiones, cuando estés lista, déjanos escuchar tu canción—Rin sonrió suavemente.

Los únicos que sabían sobre el amor de Hinata por la música eran ellos. Pues la joven era tan tímida que nunca le mostraba ese lado a nadie. Pero ella amaba realmente la música. Desde que tenía memoria, le encantaba cantar y tocar instrumentos. Incluso le rogó a su padre que le permitiera aprender piano cuando estaba en secundaria. Pero ese tema por alguna razón siempre fue tabú en su familia. Aun a estas alturas desconocía porqué razón su progenitor detestaba rotundamente cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ese arte tan hermoso. Siempre le había dicho que aquello no era más que una pérdida de tiempo y que nunca llegaría a nada si seguía persiguiendo tonterías como esa. Que debía enfocarse en lo que de verdad importaba, los sueños eran sólo eso, y al final terminarían decepcionándola si se aferraba a ellos.

No obstante, nunca pudo renunciar a ella.

La campana resonó y los cuatro miraron a la persona que había entrado para desearle la bienvenida. Rin enarcó una ceja, luego sonrió radiante al ver a ese hombre de cabellos grises.

—Kakashi.

—Hola—expresó caminando hacia donde estaba la cobriza.

—Pensé que regresarías hasta mañana—exclamó tomando una de las tazas para preparar el café que el Hatake siempre ordenaba, un americano sin azúcar.

—Tuvimos que volver antes, uno de los chicos causó problemas—comentó tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos de la barra. Dejó su móvil sobre esta después de revisarlo brevemente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y no será fácil solucionarlo—suspiró con cansancio.

Sasuke generalmente era el más tranquilo en ese aspecto, no obstante cuando hacía algo, era en verdad complicado de corregir.

—Pero conociéndote, podrás hacerlo—dijo completamente segura de sus palabras. Depositó la taza frente al peliplata.

—Gracias, y yo no estoy tan seguro de eso—sorbió un trago pequeño. El café de Rin siempre le calmaba y en verdad necesitaba distraerse un poco. Después de todo, había estado toda la mañana atendiendo llamadas de los medios y de la misma empresa respecto al incidente con el líder de Seven Fallen.

Apenas si había tenido tiempo de escaparse para tomar un respiro.

—Yo sé que lo lograras—animó mirándolo a los ojos.

Hinata y el resto decidieron darles algo de privacidad y se dirigieron a organizar el resto de las cosas que faltaban. La joven sonrió al abandonar la barra para ir al segundo piso. Su jefa siempre se veía feliz cuando ese hombre iba a la cafetería. Según había escuchado eran amigos de la infancia y tenían una relación bastante cercana, aunque al parecer no eran nada más que eso.

Lo cual resultaba verdaderamente extraño.

* * *

Estaba arrepentido, generalmente no era de los que se sentía de ese modo respecto a una decisión. Vamos no era su estilo, bueno o malo, aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero probablemente ahora si pensaría las cosas unas cuarenta veces antes de hacerlas. Porque estaba absolutamente arrepentido. Su ceño se frunció tanto que casi dolía y tenía las manos tan apretadas que por poco y se atraviesa los brazos con las uñas. Trató de recordar los ejercicios para relajarse que les habían enseñado durante los ensayos. Más no fue capaz de recordar ningún mantra lo suficientemente bueno para evitar saltarle encima al imbécil que se retorcía de la risa sobre su nueva cama. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea llamarlo a él, cualquiera hubiera sido mejor opción que ese idiota. Pero simplemente era una molestia hacerlo, así que naturalmente marcó el teléfono del cabeza hueca número uno en su lista de contactos: Naruto Uzumaki, quien dicho sea de paso, era al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo y compañero de banda. El joven de crespos cabellos rubios y mirada zafiro tenía la cara desencajada mientras emitía unas ruidosas y pronunciadas carcajadas. La piel de sus mejillas estaba comenzando a doler por lo mucho que se estiraban y las marcas de nacimiento en ellas se deformaron un poco. Era bien conocido que el bajista de _Seven Fallen_ era inmensamente honesto con sus emociones. Casi siempre pareciendo un insolente tonto boca floja, pero nunca con intención de herir a nadie; aunque estuviera burlándose de las desgracias de otros, pues su sentido del humor era totalmente descontrolado. Aunque ese era su rasgo más encantador y carismático, según las fans, era un chico bastante agradable y fresco.

Verlo reír era contagioso.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no pensaba de ese modo. Definitivamente la risa de ese alcornoque lo estaba sacando de quicio. Por alguna razón el muchacho de rasgos zorrunos se tiró a reír en cuanto vio el apartamento donde su mejor amigo tendría que vivir por los próximos tres meses. El moreno le había pedido que pasase por él para ir a la empresa juntos en su auto, pues no estaba de humor para usar el transporte público por primera vez en años ese día, además de pedirle que le trajese algunas cosas de su dormitorio en la residencia de la banda que Yamato no había empacado y realmente necesitaba.

No obstante, ahí estaba, conteniendo las ganas de asesinarlo.

—¿Quieres cerrar el pico de una vez Dobe?—gruñó.

—Es increíble, no puedo con esto—exclamó cayendo de la cama al suelo por los espasmos—. Esto no te va para nada—indicó entre risas—. ¡Esto es tan pequeño para tu ego Teme!

—¡Ya cállate!—le arrojó lo más cercano que tenía.

Diablos, el control remoto.

—¡Ay!—gritó el rubio al recibir el aparato con su cara.

Mierda, esperaba no haberlo roto.

—Tsk—chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa. El Uzumaki se frotó la zona enrojecida de su cara que dolía por el acto del morocho. Ese orgulloso, nunca media su fuerza.

Bastardo.

—No tienes por qué pegarme-ttebayo—reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

—Como sea, te lo merecías—declaró.

—Sakura-chan dijo que ibas a estar de malhumor, pero veo que es peor de lo que imaginamos—musitó volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

Sakura Haruno era su amiga de la infancia y la única mujer que formaba parte de Seven Fallen, la joven era bastante inteligente y tenía una sorprendente fuerza en su pequeño cuerpo. Ella tocaba la batería para su grupo, aunque solía quejarse de que no podía presumir de algo tan poco femenino, lo cierto es que era sorprendente una vez se ponía detrás de las percusiones y sostenía sus baquetas.

—¿Ella lo sabía?—cuestionó mirando con la ceja alzada a su mejor amigo.

—Ella fue quien le dijo de este lugar a Kakashi-sensei—respondió levemente sorprendido de que Sasuke no supiera aquello, pues al parecer era la primera vez que lo escuchaba—. Ya sabes, Sakura-chan vivía por este barrio cuando estábamos en secundaria—agregó.

Ah, por eso se le hacía familiar el rumbo.

—Esa idiota…

—¡Hey! ¿A caso no entiendes en qué posición estás? Sakura-chan sólo quería ayudar a solucionar tu problema—interrumpió defendiendo a su amiga—. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti. Necesitaban un lugar tranquilo en el que te pudieras esconder, y Sakura-chan sólo lo sugirió, deberías estar agradecido, además quien empacó lo que me pediste fue ella—se cruzó de brazos y con un leve cabeceó apuntó la maleta de plástico negro que se encontraba bajo el escritorio—, así que no la llames idiota, Teme.

—Vale, como sea—por santa paz era mejor no pelear por una cosa como esa.

Aunque no es que detestara a la muchacha, en realidad la apreciaba bastante, pero solía ser un poco molesta cuando actuaba sin preguntar nada primero. Pero reconocía que Naruto estaba en lo cierto, Sakura se preocupaba por él y eso lo agradecía. Ella siempre se comportaba como una hermana mayor con ellos, desde que se habían conocido quince años atrás, la joven los seguía de un lado a otro arreglando el desastre que él y Naruto provocaban donde quiera que iban, también solía reñirles con frecuencia y siempre procuraba que estuvieran bien.

Era buena cuidando de los demás, aunque su temperamento, no era precisamente dulce.

—Oh, es verdad—lanzó al aire el ojiazul haciendo un ademán de mazo con sus manos.

—¿Huh?

—Sai me dijo que te diera esto—metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta de mezclilla, rebuscando en los bolsillos algo. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo con cierta curiosidad. El Uzumaki ladeó el rostro confundido y buscó en los saquillos de sus jeans claros, pero no aparecía el objeto desconocido. Incluso revisó dentro de su camiseta de Nivarna.

Se acuclilló.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Lo encontré!—gritó al ver lo que buscaba debajo de la cama. Seguramente se le había caído cuando tuvo su ataque de risa—. Ten.

Sasuke miró fijamente el pequeño empastado que el rubio le tendía.

¿Manual para el mejoramiento de la personalidad?

—¿Qué diablos está tratando de decir ese bastardo?—escupió fulminando el libro con la mirada.

Sai podía ser un genio al tocar el teclado, pues era un pianista bastante talentoso, pero su falta de conocimiento sobre las relaciones básicas entre personas, era en verdad un asco.

—Incluso yo quise golpearlo—suspiró dejando el texto sobre la cama. Sasuke anotó mentalmente tirarlo al incinerador del edificio en otra ocasión.

—Vayamos a la empresa, no quiero que esa mujer enloquezca más—dijo luego de mirar el reloj de su Smartphone.

Se puso las gafas de sol antes de salir al pasillo.

—La abuela, sólo está siendo estricta—Naruto siguió al moreno afuera del apartamento—. Quiero decir, realmente has causado un problema con ese incidente. El lanzamiento del nuevo álbum podría ser aplazado si la atención de la prensa no se desvía—expresó bajando los escalones del tercer piso.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo Sasuke—masculló sacando las llaves de su coche deportivo que estaba aparcado frente al edificio de dos pisos.

El Uchiha lo observó de reojo.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad te acostaste con ella?—murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que sólo el pelinegro le pudiera oír. Sería malo si alguien más lo hacía.

El silencio reinó por lo que pareció un eternidad, pero en realidad sólo fueron veinte segundos.

—Metete en tus asuntos Dobe—gruñó abriendo la puerta del copiloto para meterse dentro.

Su humor había empeorado.

* * *

Tarareó una melodía desconocida mientras terminaba de preparar un Macchiato con caramelo que una estudiante de secundaria había pedido, y tras ponerle los toques finales le entregó su orden a la pequeña y linda chica con uniforme de marinero. Ver a las muchachas de su edad, siempre era refrescante, porque sus rostros irradiaban esa inconmensurable felicidad e inocencia que sólo la adolescencia les podía otorgar. Seguramente ella tenía un montón de sueños y esperanzas dentro de su corazón, y esperaba sinceramente que al menos uno de ellos, se volviera realidad.

Hinata siempre rezaba por los sueños de los demás.

Porque le gustaba pensar que había personas que lo hacían por ella aunque no conocieran ninguno de esos sueños.

—Gracias, vuelva pronto por favor—deseó al ver como la chica se dirigía la salida. Le respondió con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

—Hinata vamos a ir a mi casa después de cerrar, mi hermana consiguió un montón de carne—exclamó Kiba saliendo del depósito con unas cajas de granos de café.

—¿Carne?

—Sí, dijo que su novio había planeado una parrillada con sus amigos, pero se canceló y quedó mucho—sacó los paquetes para acomodarlos en el exhibidor, pues también vendían las infusiones de granos para los clientes que deseaban prepararlos en casa—. Hagamos una barbacoa antes de que empiecen las clases—pidió—. La próxima semana regreso a la universidad y no podré beber nada por un tiempo—el Inuzuka había retomado su último año de Veterinaria luego de su descanso sabático esa primavera.

—Pero no puedo ir hoy.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quedé de ayudar al nieto de la casera con sus estudios.

—Oh, es verdad estás ayudando a ese chico para el examen nacional de abogados.

—Sí.

—Habías obtenido una calificación sobresaliente en ese examen ¿verdad?—recordó—, es una lástima que te retiraras en el último año de…

Hinata miró al suelo y el silencio reinó.

Kiba se golpeó la frente. Había olvidado que ese era un campo minado con la Hyuuga.

—Eh… lo que quiero decir es…

—Hinata-chan—Rin salió de la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina.

Kiba suspiró aliviado al ser prácticamente salvado por la campana.

—¿Qué sucede Nohara-san?—indagó fijando sus perlas en la cobriza.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—se acercó a ella.

—¿Un favor?

—Kakashi olvidó su teléfono antes de irse—sacó el aparato del bolsillo en su delantal—. Estoy segura que estará en un apuro si no se lo regreso rápido. Iría por mí misma, pero un proveedor quiere venir al café, así que no podré salir, por eso me preguntaba si pudieras hacerlo tú—explicó.

—Yo…—realmente no quería negarse, no era nada extraordinario, pero el lugar al que tendría que ir, le daba un poco de pánico.

—¿Por favor?—le cogió de las manos y clavo sus quinqués en ella.

Eso no era justo.

—Va-vale—se mordió la lengua.

—Gracias—sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le daba el aparato.

Sólo tendría que ir rápido y regresar, eso no podía ser demasiado complicado, ¿Verdad?.

* * *

Era irritante.

De verdad que estaba comenzando a detestar la situación. Maldijo internamente a todos y todo en la tierra mientras atravesaba sigilosamente la calle detrás del edificio donde se localizaba su compañía. Naruto lo había tenido que bajar de ese lado al ver una turba gigantesca de reporteros amontonados en la fachada. Pateó un cubo para las cenizas en la puerta trasera que lucía un pequeño cartel con la leyenda: Sólo personal autorizado, y se adentró en el interior del colosal inmueble de veintisiete pisos. El guardia de seguridad se enderezó en su silla al verlo, pues con los lentes oscuros y la capucha puesta, se denotaba demasiado sospecho. Sin embargo, atinó simplemente a levantar su carnet de la empresa sin siquiera reparar en el hombre, quien al ver la tarjeta, volvió a tomar asiento. Dio un par de giros por los largos pasillos prácticamente vacíos y luego alcanzó a ver los elevadores del lugar. Algunas personas iban y venían por todo el camino que cruzaba las seis puertas de ascensor. Se parpo delante de la primera que vio y presión para llamarlo. Miró por sobre su hombro para cerciorarse que no había nadie de la prensa a su alrededor, sería una molestia deshacerse de esos idiotas que sólo les importaba perseguir chismes, pero sólo vio a uno que otro de los empleados administrativos de la disquera. Su puerta se abrió y sin pensarlo demasiado ingresó en la caja de metal al tiempo que pinchaba el botón del piso diecisiete, donde se encontraba la sala de reuniones donde habían sido citados. Supuso que Naruto y el resto de los integrantes de _Fallen Seven_ ya se debían encontrar ahí. Las puertas emitieron una breve alarma en muestra de que pronto se cerrarían y el moreno alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidosos pasos en el exterior del elevador.

—¡E-espere!—gritó una voz que de alguna forma le sonó un poco, sólo un poco, familiar. Tenía un oído estupendo para los tonos, por ello sentía que ese sonido tan melódico y torpe, lo había escuchado antes.

Automáticamente presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas. No estaba de humor para compartir el mismo espacio con una chica. Porque esa persona era una mujer. Y estaba muy seguro de ello; vio un pie pequeño interponiéndose entre las dos placas de la puerta y estas inmediatamente se volvieron a abrir.

Mierda.

—Tsk—susurró pegándose a la esquina más lejana. Escondió tanto como pudo su rostro con el gorro de su chaleco.

—Gra-gracias—exclamó sin aire la pequeña muchacha. Pues por el reflejo de las paredes de acero inoxidable pudo notar que la desconocida media una cabeza y media menos que él y que aparentemente estaba fatigada.

¿Olía a café?

Sasuke distinguió el típico aroma de los granos de cafeína proviniendo de esa muchacha. La cual se paró al centro, un poco incomoda con el moreno que seguía cubriéndose lo más que podía.

¿Era un hombre sospechoso?

Hinata procuró mantenerse tan lejos como las dimensiones se lo permitían, ese sujeto, no parecía demasiado confiable. Aunque seguramente ni reparaba en su presencia, pues parecía estar ignorándola por completo.

Los números se movieron naturalmente y la canción del altoparlante era realmente buena. El sencillo número uno en las listas de música _"Stainless night"_ resonaba en su versión corta. Sasuke se preguntó en que momento habían escogido una de sus canciones para eso, pero realmente le importaba poco saberlo. La peliazul movió sus pies por el nerviosismo, y jugó con sus dedos algo cabizbaja. El Uchiha le miraba por el rabillo del ojo muy discretamente.

¿Acaso quería perforar el piso?

Lucia tan exacerbada, que se notaba el hecho de que no estaba familiarizada con el lugar. Bufó, ¿y eso por qué le importaba? No era de su incumbencia a fin de cuentas.

El ascensor sonó al llegar al piso que había marcado y notó que la chica salía junto con él. Caminaron paralelamente por el largo pasillo hasta la pequeña recepción que se encontraba entre la sala de reuniones principal y la oficina del CEO de la compañía. La puerta de la presidencia se abrió y una mujer de mediana edad y corto cabello negro apareció.

—Por fin has llegado, Tsunade-sama y el resto están esperando por ti—comunicó mirando brevemente la tabla que llevaba en sus brazos.

Ah, entonces no era una persona sospechosa, sino, probablemente un artista de la empresa.

—Como sea—musitó quitándose la capucha mientras daba marcados pasos hasta una de las puertas del amplio cuarto iluminado por los grandes ventanales de la izquierda.

Por su parte Hinata posó su inquieta mirada en la mujer, que antes de seguir al morocho se giró a verla.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—sonrió amablemente.

—Yo… esto… estoy buscando a… a Kakashi-san, te-tengo algo para él. Me dijeron que…viniera a este piso—contestó y sintió su cara caliente por la vergüenza.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con desconocidos?

—Oh, ya veo, ¿podrías esperar un poco aquí? En este momento estamos por tener una breve reunión—comunicó mientras acomodaba la papeleta contra su pecho—, sólo serán unos veinte minutos.

—Pero yo…

—¡Shizune ¿Dónde estás?!—interrumpió la voz de una mujer proveniente desde la puerta que aquel sujeto había utilizado. La susodicha le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a la Hyuuga y luego desapareció por el lumbral del cuarto de reuniones.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?.

* * *

Había una sutil tensión en el ambiente que ninguno de los presentes podía evitar notar. El sonido de una hilera de uñas chocando contra la madera caoba de la amplia mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala era constante y rítmico. La mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos que tarimboleaba sus dedos mientras se sobaba la sien respiró hondo un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar. Sus ojos castaños perforaban a la causa de todas sus más recientes preocupaciones. De por sí ya era difícil dirigir esa compañía que su abuelo había fundado hacía bastante tiempo, como para que encima ese mocoso viniera a sumarle más inquietudes a la lista. Los miembros de Seven Fallen esperaban pacientemente a que Tsunade Senju explotara de una vez.

Después de todo, estaban ahí para recibir un sermón.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado delante de la CEO de Konoha, aquella disquera que fuera su casa desde hacía ocho años. A su lado Naruto se mecía en su silla, bastante despreocupado con los brazos detrás de su nuca, aunque fue codeado por la muchacha de corta melena rosada y grandes ojos jade cuando la presidenta le miró estrechando los orbes. Sakura Haruno, la baterista de la banda más popular entre la plantilla de artista que Konoha manejaba, era tal vez la más seria entre todos los integrantes de la banda. A su izquierda, Sai mantenía una sonrisa de Mona Lisa mientras esperaba pacientemente el discurso. Kakashi se encontraba en contraparte junto con Yamato y Shizune no se despegaba del costado de Tsunade como la eficiente asistente que era.

—Voy a preguntarlo sólo una vez más Sasuke—comenzó luego de diez minutos de silencio—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en ese hotel?

El moreno clavó sus ónix en ella.

—Nada—respondió simple.

La mujer estrelló su puño en la mesa.

—¡No me vengas con eso!—reclamó elevando la voz—. De ser tan simple, no tendría una horda de reporteros en mi edificio peleando por una maldita exclusiva, ni decenas de artículos circulando por todo internet—gruñó levantándose, Shizune le entregó la carpeta que llevaba consigo y la mujer que a pesar de sus sesenta años tenía un cuerpo envidiable se paró frente al Uchiha al tiempo que dejaba caer un puñado de papeles —. Quiero que me digas cómo es posible que fueses atrapado saliendo de un lugar como este con una menor de edad—exigió cruzándose de brazos—. ¡¿Cómo vas a explicar que no es nada si hay tantas malditas fotos por el amor de Dios?!

Sasuke observó las imágenes que se mezclaban con algunas notas respecto a lo que se veía en ellas.

Los titulares como: Famoso líder de banda internacional es capturado teniendo encuentros clandestinos con una Idol menor de edad o El amor prohibido entre el rebelde cantante y la joven actriz debutante sonaban tan rimbombantes que naturalmente llamaban la atención. Rodó los ojos, chaqueó la lengua y recargó la espalda en su silla.

—Ya dije que no es nada—musitó y la rubia enarcó una ceja—. No sé cómo quiere que le explique, pero es así.

—¿Estás saliendo con ella?—se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Tan frustrante.

—No.

—¡¿Entonces por qué estás acostándote con una niña de diecisiete años?!—gritó exasperada por su renuente actitud.

El silencio reinó.

—No me acosté con ella—estrechó la mirada.

—¿Entonces qué hacías con ella para que te atraparan de esta manera?—apuntó la imagen donde claramente ambos estaban cortos de ropa dentro de una suite en un hotel de Seúl. Mismo en que se habían estado quedando durante las diligencias de Corea.

—…

—¿Por qué no respondes?

— No puedo recordarlo—soltó harto—. No estoy seguro de por qué mierda estaba en ese lugar, pero sé que no me acosté con ella—aseguró—. Baje al bar y ella estaba ahí, hablamos por lo que tan siquiera pueden ser dos minutos. Después de eso, no recuerdo cómo llegué a la habitación, sólo sé que estaba mareado.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ustedes?—miró a los otros tres—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo que no pudieron evitar esta tontería? ¿No les preocupa su reputación? He estado recibiendo un montón de llamadas por su culpa, ¿saben cuánto han afectado la agenda de su banda? ¡Hemos perdido algunos contratos importantes por esto!

—Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama—exclamó la Haruno.

—Cálmese por favor presidenta—pidió Kakashi—. He estado tratando de contactar a la compañía de esa chica para aclarar la situación, pero parece que se encuentra en China promocionando su película.

—Por supuesto que lo está—volvió a su asiento—. Está aprovechando muy bien esta oportunidad polémica.

—¿Oportunidad…?—Naruto ladeó el rostro confundido por esas palabras—. ¿Oportunidad de qué?

—En marketing se le dice así al uso de controversias para generar una estrategia de publicidad—explicó Sai.

—En otras palabras, si Sasuke realmente no hizo nada y todo es un malentendido que fue manipulado, esa chica está colgándose de la popularidad de Seven Fallen—agregó la pelirosa llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativamente—. Menuda arpía—escupió.

—Es una estrategia muy sucia—concordó Yamato.

—Tenemos que seguir intentando contactarlos, si es verdad que no sucedió nada y usaron algún truco para propiciar la situación, no se arriesgaran demasiado a que encontremos pruebas para demandarlos—el Hatake cruzó los brazos.

—Sin embargo sigue siendo tu falta—Tsunade observó al pelinegro—. Tienes que asumir las consecuencias.

—¿No cree que está pasándose un poco?—rebuznó el de ojos oscuros fulminándola con la mirada al recordar el "refugió y penitenciaria" que ahora tenía que ocupar por tres meses.

—Oh, claro que no. De hecho fui bastante suave—masculló.

—Tch.

—Sólo será por tres meses, tienes que pasar desapercibido en lo que arreglamos este desastre—expresó—. Así que asegúrate de no verte envuelto en ningún otro escándalo sino quieres causar problemas para su banda.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Como sea.

—No lo tomes a la ligera Sasuke, estoy hablando seriamente—dijo severa—. No causes ningún problema, no te involucres con nadie en este tiempo, en especial mujeres.

—Como si eso fuera posible—siseó poniéndose de pie. Estaba hasta la coronilla de ese tema ya.

—Sé que todos lo saben—comenzó antes de que el Uchiha se fuera—. Pero las citas están prohibidas.

Estaban más que conscientes de ello.

En ese mundo, no había lugar para una cosa tan frágil como el amor.

—Si—corearon los otros tres y el moreno sólo permaneció callado delante de la puerta.

—Por el momento, mantén el perfil bajo Sasuke, y concéntrate en el nuevo álbum—pidió suspirando audiblemente por el estrés que todo eso le estaba generando—, el resto continúe con las actividades planeadas y asegúrense de no quedar atrapados por los reporteros—se giró hacia el Hatake—. Sigue intentando encontrar a esa mocosa.

—Entiendo—asintió.

El pelinegro estrechó la mirada y bufó antes de tirar del pomo para irse de la habitación. Naruto se puso de pie mientras seguía tratando de comprender todo el asunto. Sakura lo imitó y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a la presidenta Senju que también dejó el cuarto. Sai permaneció sentado anotando algo en la libreta negra que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Oh, es verdad…—Shizune se detuvo de recoger los papeles de la mesa—, Kakashi-san—lo llamó interrumpiendo su conversación con Yamato.

—¿Huh?

—Una chica está esperándote afuera—informó.

—¿Una chica?—enarcó una ceja y seguidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta—¿Hyuuga?—estaba un poco confundido por su presencia.

Sentada con la espalda recta y una expresión visiblemente incomoda, la joven que había visto muchas veces en el Sunset Line junto a Rin le esperaba.

—Kakashi-san—se levantó torpemente del pequeño sillón que había junto al escritorio del pasillo—Nohara-san… me pidió que le entregara esto—sacó el móvil del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

—Gracias—musitó—. Estaría en graves problemas si no lo hubieras traído tan rápido, lamento la espera que tuviste que pasar—tomó el aparato.

—Está bien… no fue nada—su rostro enrojeció.

—Trabajaste duro—aseguró—, te compensaré las molestias después.

—No… no… hay necesidad—negó reiteradamente—. Nohara-san fue quien lo hizo, yo sólo lo entregué en su lugar.

—Aun así hiciste todo el camino hasta aquí, imagino que no fue tan fácil—metió la mano dentro de su saco y extrajo una pequeña tarjeta—. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, haré lo que pueda—se la extendió y Hinata notó que se trataba de su tarjeta de presentación personal.

Dubitó un poco, pero al final la cogió. No podía despreciar groseramente su gesto.

—Gracias—le dedicó una breve reverencia—. Tengo que volver al café… así que me retiro primero.

—Ve con cuidado—exclamó—, Dile a Rin que iré a verla cuando cierre—pidió por ultimo antes de que la joven se marchara.

—Sí—le ofreció otra reverencia.

Hinata desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Sobó sus hombros mientras esperaba el autobús en la estación. El resto del día había pasado con relativa calma luego de ese pequeño desvío de la rutina diaria. Kiba y Shino la habían acompañado hasta la parada luego se fueron para tomar el metro e ir a la casa del castaño para realizar la barbacoa que le había mencionado antes. Revisó su teléfono para ver la hora, nueve veintisiete, el Sunset Line siempre cerraba temprano los miércoles , lo cual le era muy conveniente dado que había quedado de ayudar al nieto de la casa con sus exámenes. El camión apareció por la calle y la peliazul se acercó al filo de la banqueta para subir una vez se detuvo en la terminal. Pasó por el escáner su tarjeta y cuidando no tropezar con las butacas se sentó junto a la venta en la hilera de en medio. Había algunos estudiantes y asalariados, seguramente regresando a casa luego de un agotador día. Extrajo los audífonos de su bolso y los conectó a su teléfono celular. Deslizó los dedos por la pantalla táctil y abrió su biblioteca de música. Buscó una canción en específico y una vez la halló presionó el botón para reproducirla. La voz de Belinda Carlisle sonó por los auriculares y la Hyuuga movió discretamente los dedos sobre su regazo al ritmo de _Heaven is a place on earth_ la música de antaño le gustaba mucho, también tenía algunas canciones de Akina Nakamori y Yukiko Okada*, y los clásico de CoCo* no podían faltar junto a la gran variada lista de artistas extranjeros que también escuchaba.

Miró hacía fuera de la ventana y dejó que la canción se apoderara de su cabeza.

Ah, eso era tan relajante. Siempre escuchaba su música favorita en el camino de regreso. Como una especie de rutina diaria que le gustaba mucho, era su parte favorita del día. Los veinte minutos que hacía hasta su parada, eran agradables como siempre.

…

La casera del edificio departamental era una mujer mayor bastante amable. Su rostro lleno de arrugas por los años vividos era redondo y su corto cabello gris se rizaba detrás de sus orejas. Siempre sonreía y se preocupaba por todos. En sus años de juventud había sido una vigorosa maestra de primaria, tal vez por eso ponía tanta atención a los detalles, y era realmente buena velando por los habitantes del edificio. Constantemente estaba en la terraza de la residencia de la azotea cuidando las plantas que sembraba cada año, esa temporada quería plantar girasoles si no recordaba mal. Vivía con su nieto, un joven universitario perteneciente al departamento de leyes que a veces ayudaba con el mantenimiento del edificio. Aunque el chico era más bien algo taciturno y callado a diferencia de su abuela. Lo había visto un par de veces cuando regresaba del trabajo. Era un chico bastante atractivo, pero de expresión tranquila. Su piel era más pálida que la de Hinata y sus desgreñados cabellos blancos hacían juego con ese par de ojos azules, claros como el hielo. Toneri Otsutsuki destacaba bastante ahora que lo pensaba.

—Lamento mucho esto Hinata-san—comenzó la mujer mientras salía de la cocina de su apartamento para servirle una taza de té de manzanilla a la ojoerla.

—Está bien no se preocupe.

—Aun cuando te tomaste las molestias de venir luego de tu trabajo, ese niño aún no ha llegado a casa—se sentó frente a ella—. Me disculpo por él.

—Tranquila Tomoko-san, probablemente Otsutsuki-san esté ocupado—intentó minimizar el pesar de la anciana—. Puedo venir otro día a ayudarle con sus estudios.

—¿En serio?—la miró con esos ojos azules, iguales a los de su nieto—. Muchas gracias mi niña, eres muy amable.

—No realmente, estoy honrada de poder ayudarla—su expresión se suavizó.

La casera había hecho mucho por ella desde que se mudó a ese lugar.

—Oh, por cierto querida, ¿puedes hacerme un favor más?.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

Dejó las bolsas del minisúper sobre la mesa de su apartamento y se quitó el chaleco. Al menos la tienda de conveniencia estaba bastante cerca del edificio, apenas dos calles hacia abajo. Kakashi tenía razón, para su molestia, y el barrio era tranquilo, además de que había muchos extranjeros. Por lo que fue capaz de pasar desapercibido mientras compraba algunos paquetes de comida precalentada, luego iría al supermercado por algo más decente para sus comidas. Sacó el paquete de cervezas y lo abrió para acomodarlas en el frigorífico, era su marca preferida, ni demasiado amarga, ni demasiado liviana. Dejó una lata fuera guardó el resto de las compras en el congelador y la alacena. Caminó hasta la habitación y abrió el armario para sacar una muda de ropa. Se quitó la prenda superior y la sustituyó por una camiseta de manga larga con un estampado de alas, cambió también sus jeans por una pantalonera negra y se calzó un par de vans. Dejó la ropa sucia en el cesto del baño y regresó a la cocina para abrir su lata. Revisó su teléfono mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida.

Miró todo el lugar y dejó escapar un resoplido. Era tan pequeño de verdad.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Pensó por un momento en dejarlo y no tomar la llamada. Pero si lo hacía, ese idiota estaría jodiendo el resto de la noche. Así que lo mejor era responder lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué?—gruñó poniéndose el aparato contra la oreja.

— _Por Dios ¿cómo puedes estar tan enojado a esta hora?_

—No estoy de humor para esto, Dobe.

— _Nunca estás de humor para nada en ningún día Teme._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—tajó—. Si no es importante voy a colgar—advirtió.

— _Eres tan impaciente como siempre. Pensé que te sentirías solo en tu primera noche fuera de la residencia-ttebayo._

—Colgaré…

— _¡Espera! No seas así Teme—_ reclamó al otro lado de la línea el escandaloso rubio— _, llevé una cosa más a tu casa, una cosa más—_ insistió.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que trajiste?—miró alrededor pero no parecía haber nada más de lo que había llevado más temprano.

— _Olvidé que lo llevaba, así que pasé de regreso a casa, todavía no llegabas así que lo dejé en la terraza, la abuela del edificio me dijo que podía dejarlo ahí—_ comunicó— _. Es algo que definitivamente necesitas-ttebayo._

—¿La terraza?—musitó mirando la puerta—. ¿En qué parte está eso?

— _Al final de tu piso hay unas escaleras para la azotea, sube y lo verás._

Tomó su pote de cerveza y salió del apartamento sin colgar la llamada. Escuchó vagamente como el Uzumaki discutía con Sakura por haber dejado la ropa sucia de su maleta en el piso del baño. Encontró el acceso que su mejor amigo le había dicho y cautelosamente subió por las escalinatas blancas. Al llegar a la cima se encontró con un pequeño jardín en la azotea del edificio, había un variado y colorido conjunto de plantas, así como una mesa de picnic cerca del centro , también había algunos aparatos de ejercicio, seguramente puestos ahí por los otros vecinos, y unos cordones para el tendedero que llegaba a la parte superior de la case donde estaba la entrada.

Viéndolo bien, era un sitio bastante bueno.

—¿Dónde está esa cosa Dobe?—cuestionó llamando la atención del blondo.

— _Hay un pequeño tejaban cerca de la caseta, ahí lo verás, lo cubrí para que no se mojara._

—¿Un tejaban?—murmuró para sí mirando alrededor.

Encontró el sitio al otro lado de la entrada y vio algo tapado con una lona plástica de color azul. Un poco curioso se acercó y lo destapó.

Ese idiota a veces podía hacer buenas cosas.

La comisura de sus labios se torció un poco, en una especie de sonrisa, al ver aquel aparato que le llegaba a las rodillas.

— _¿Lo encontraste?_

—Si—miró el mini arcade que solía tener en su cuarto, a veces lo jugaba para distraerse y despejar sus pensamientos cuando componía. Había olvidado que no lo tendría con él por tres meses. Naruto definitivamente había hecho una buena acción esta vez.

— _Estás feliz, ¿verdad? me debes una, ¿cierto?—_ vociferó arrogante el Uzumaki.

—Tsk, no seas engreído.

Un sonido extraño se escuchó, como algo plástico estrellándose en el suelo.

Automáticamente se giró sobre sus talones y vio algunas sabanas cayendo de la caseta. Parpadeó aturdido y dio pasos apresurados para ver la razón.

— _¿Teme? ¿Me oyes? ¿Teme?—_ la voz de Naruto se oyó lejana cuando bajó el teléfono al llegar a sitio donde estaban tiradas las ropas de cama.

El ruido volvió a oírse y el moreno levantó el rostro buscando su origen.

—¿Qué dem…?

—¡Cu-cuidado!—escuchó el grito de una chica, pero antes de siquiera corresponder a la advertencia la secuencias de sucesos fue tan vertiginosa que no podría decir a ciencia cierta lo que pasó en realidad.

Una maraña de largos cabellos azules ondeo con la brisa primaveral nocturna, y un rostro delicado apareció entre las hebras. Sus ojos chocaron contra la mirada aterrorizada de un par de perlas. Apenas fue una fracción segundo cuando su cerebro, captó medianamente la situación y en un impulso automático extendió los brazos hacía arriba para atrapar a la dueña de dichos orbes quien caía desde lo alto de la caseta.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

El choque de sus cuerpos fue doloroso, y Sasuke podría jurar que su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo. El peso de la muchacha no era demasiado, pero lo tumbó con facilidad por la sorpresa. Su teléfono salió volando hacia algún punto y sintió que hasta perdió un zapato.

¿Dónde estaba su cerveza?.

—…—todo le dio vueltas.

—¡Lo siento!—vociferó la desconocida una vez la conmoción había pasado. Probablemente era debido a la adrenalina de la caída, pero se alzó sobre el muchacho con rapidez. Quedando parcialmente sentada sobre las caderas de éste. Quien aún estaba aturdido por lo pasado. Ella le tomó el rostro preocupada de haberlo herido al caer sobre él—. ¡¿Estás bien?

Sasuke apretó los ojos y los abrió varias veces tratando de enfocar la vista, que se le había vuelto borrosa por el shock, sus mejillas percibieron el cálido tacto ajeno que le estabilizó el cráneo.

Perla contra ónix.

—Arg…

—¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitar ir al hospital?—habló tan rápido que sus palabras casi se atropellan unas a otras.

Ah, quizás era por el golpe, pero esa chica parecía estar brillando intensamente, como una estrella.

Una que acababa de caer sobre él directo desde el cielo.

* * *

 **.**

"

 _"Esperando a que una estrella caiga y lleve tu corazón a mis brazos que es donde perteneces._

 _ **-**_ _Waiting for a star to fall "_

 _ **Boy meets girl.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs de antemano.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **1*Setagaya (** **世田谷区** **Setagaya-ku?)** es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, Japón. Setagaya es también el nombre de uno de los distritos del barrio. Frecuentemente y en otros idiomas, Setagaya se autodenomina como Ciudad de Setagaya.

 **2* Akina Nakamori** (中森明菜 Nakamori Akina, 13 de julio, 1965) es una cantante y actriz japonesa originaria de la ciudad de Kiyose en la Prefectura de Tokio, y fue una de las personalidades más populares de su país en los años ochenta.

 **Yukiko Okada** (岡田 有希子 Okada Yukiko 22 de agosto de 1967 – 8 de abril de 1986). Fue una idol japonesa de la década de 1980. Su nombre real era Kaya Sato (佐藤佳代 Sato Kaya), Pero ella se dio a conocer con su nombre artístico.

 **3* CoCo (** **ココ** **).** Fue un grupo idol japonés, activo en la década de los 90.

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


	2. Meteorito

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que esto les guste y sea de su agrado. Lamento la terrible demora, el último año estuve un poco ocupada con la universidad y apenas si pude escribir un par de cosas. Prometo que no dejaré ninguno de mis proyectos inconclusos.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:**

Naruto **NO** es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **Episodio**

 **2**

 **Meteorito**

 _ **.**_

" _Fuiste la más extraña coincidencia._

 _Encontrarte era como un milagro fatal._ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

 **F** ue como si una gran roca caliente golpeara su cuerpo de forma dolorosa. Algo que movía por completo el centro de su propio universo personal. Parecido a la colisión de un par de asteroides o quizás mejor comparado con el ferviente choque de una estrella muerta contra el planeta: podría incluso describirlo como una sacudida potente de la base hasta la punta y quedaría corto todavía con la sensaciones atoradas en su garganta. Se perdió en ese color de ojos tan inusual. Como si se tratase de un pozo sin fondo que lo engullía en un bucle de infinitos sentimientos tan desconocidos como excitantes. Su cabeza se volvió un desastre en cuestión de segundos, y pretendió culpar a la contusión que seguramente se había hecho al caer minutos atrás. Su pecho dolió, como si se estrujara por lo excesivamente pequeño que resultaba para poder contener ese órgano bombeador de sangre. Algo debía andar mal con él, seguro que se había roto alguna parte del cuerpo. Era tan incómodo y desconcertante que se sintió genuinamente irritado. Sus oídos parecían haberse desconectado en medio de su estupor y cuando al fin hubo recuperado un poco de su consciencia escuchó las preocupadas palabras de esa joven que seguía tumbada sobre él, la cual le sostenía las mejillas preguntando aterrada su estado de salud.

—¿E-estás bien?—volvió a cuestionar la muchacha con el rostro pálido como una hoja, sus manos temblaban al aferrarse al perfilado rostro del moreno.

Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban ambos.

Su tacto comenzó a arder.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con desagrado mientras levantaba una mano para apartar la de ella, se enderezó como pudo con el cuerpo de la chica todavía sobre sus caderas.

—Basta—gruñó molesto y la peliazul se detuvo en su examinación —, ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar sentada sobre mí? ¡Pesas!—bramó fuera de sus cabales.

—¿Eh? ¡L-lo si-siento!—exclamó abochornada.

Su cara se puso completamente roja y mordió su lengua al hablar. Se apartó bruscamente del morocho y cayó sobre sus asentaderas a un lado del canasto que había usado para quitar las prendas que ahora reposaban abandonadas a su alrededor. Nunca creyó que terminaría cayendo de la caseta al tropezarse con una manguera cuando quitaba la ropa que la casera le había pedido. Mucho menos esperaba que su estrepitosa caída fuera a ser amortiguada por un desconocido que apareció de la nada. Estaba tan apenada que no sabía dónde meter la cara. Deseó tanto que la tierra se la tragara. Su corazón latía desbocado y el sonrojo de sus mejillas amenazaba con hacerle sangrar los poros.

Probablemente se desmayaría si seguía así.

Por otro lado Sasuke se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado. Logró ver a lo lejos el pote de su cerveza que ahora yacía desperdiciado sobre el suelo y su celular se había abierto por la caída. Gruñó al ver la pila del aparato por un lado y el resto de los componentes por otro. Mierda, esperaba que no se hubiera estropeado. Con su situación actual, no podía darse el lujo de echarlo a perder.

—Tsk, esto es un asco—exclamó el Uchiha tratando de ponerse de pie

Un tirón en su muñeca izquierda lo hizo quejarse.

—¿E-estas herido?—inquirió nuevamente la joven sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Después de todo él no había respondido en ningún momento su pregunta.

—No.

—Pero… tu mano…

—Eres increíblemente molesta—Tajó. Su humor estaba hecho un desastre. Hinata se estremeció—, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿No te enseñaron a tener cuidado?—usualmente no actuaria de ese modo.

Se quedaría callado, refunfuñando una y mil cosas sobre ella y se marcharía a su departamento sin dirigirle más que una mirada mortífera; pues no estaba en una posición en la que pudiese entrar en un conflicto con alguien desconocido. Pero honestamente no podía simplemente dejarlo estar como un accidente.

Dejando de lado que era una estrella de la música, y dañar su persona podría meter en grandes problemas a esa chica, y a su propia carrera, cualquiera hubiera estado en peligro de muerte si un ser humano le cae, literalmente, del cielo.

—L-lo siento, yo… no… yo no quise… la manguera…—tartamudeó y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Genial, una mocosa con problemas de habla.

—Como sea, es una molestia de todas maneras—escupió sacudiéndose la tierra de sus ropas. Su muñeca resintió de nuevo el movimiento, lo cual no le agradó demasiado, quizás tenía una pequeña torcedura, aunque no estaría completamente seguro hasta revisarlo bajo una luz clara. No es como si en el pasado no se hubiera lastimado las manos, por lo que creía ser capaz de diagnosticarse sin la necesidad de ir a un médico, pero si la cosa era peor, no tendría más remedio que llamar a Yamato.

Además le marcaría al Hatake apenas se asegurase que su móvil no estaba roto, sino sería otro incordió más el cual tratar con su representante, que seguramente le echaría bronca apenas le comunicase que en las primeras veinticuatro horas desde que había empezado su castigo, ya había roto un par de las "reglas" de Tsunade.

Menuda suerte de mierda.

Chasqueó la lengua y cogió del suelo las piezas del celular y las armó nuevamente. Presionó el botón de encendido y esperó que el hecho de tratarse de un Nokia sirviese como garantía de que no tendría que aguantar un sermón por romperlo.

"Bienvenido"

Bendito sea el bastardo que creó esa línea de móviles.

Suspiró y sintió sus hombros más relajados. Bueno, al menos esa era una preocupación que tachar de la lista. Metió el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su pantalonera y se inclinó levemente para coger el pote de cerveza casi totalmente vacío.

Maldita sea, con lo mucho que le gustaba esa marca, y era cara por lo que con su economía actual no podía darse el lujo de comprar más hasta el próximo día de pago, de modo que tenía que ser bastante cuidadoso en aprovechar las que podía conseguir sin dejar de lado sus costos de alimentación.

—Yo…—sintió sus pupilas contraerse.

¿Esa chica seguía ahí?

Vale, no es como si pudiera esfumarse de la nada.

Giró medio cuerpo y la vio acuclillada recogiendo una a una las prendas.

—…

—Lo siento…—susurró dándole la espalda—, y… gracias.

—Tsk. No tiene sentido que me las des, no es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Era más bien una coincidencia, desafortunada, atinó a agregar mentalmente. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto, casi como si en lugar de una persona, se tratara de una pelota o algo parecido. Si, seguro que recordaba los tiempos en los que solía ser parte del equipo de voleibol cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Ella sólo era un balón que receptó.

—¡Aun así…!—exclamó y él respingó, ¿podía elevar tanto la voz sin parecer que gritaba? Vaya control de la fuerza de sus pulmones—, a-aun así… me… salvaste, gracias—calló nuevamente.

Realmente era muy mala para tratar con personas nuevas. Nunca le había visto antes, y dado que tenía acceso a la azotea del edificio, podía deducir que ese chico era el nuevo inquilino que se había mudado ese mismo día más temprano.

Su vecino, por no decir más.

Vaya primera impresión se había llevado. Definitivamente no podía augurar una buena relación entre ambos.

Casi podía apostar que él la estaba odiando.

—Hmmp—volvió a darle la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la azotea para ir a su departamento.

No quería estar más tiempo ahí.

Ya había sido demasiada interacción con una persona tan molesta por el resto de la noche.

* * *

El sonido de la persiana metálica del local sonó estruendosamente mientras tiraba de la cadena para terminar de cerrar. Se agachó para atorar la aleación y ponerle el candado que llevaba dentro del bolso y una vez se hubo asegurado de que estaba bien puesto se puso de pie bastante satisfecha por haber logrado su labor sin cansarse demasiado. Sobó sus hombros, y destensó el cuello mientras dejaba escapar un gran suspiro. Había sido un día tan ajetreado, pero no menos fructífero. Siempre aprendía cosas nuevas cada día, conocía personas interesantes al tratar con sus clientes y pasaba el tiempo con gente maravillosa que trabajaba con ella. Recordó vagamente el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba y las cosas que había ganado y perdido antes de ello. Ciertamente, habían sucedido tantas que si lo dejaba estar podría echarse a llorar por lo nostálgica que se pondría.

Rin sacudió la cabeza, ya era mayor como para ser tan emocional.

—Buen trabajo—se exaltó un poco al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar hablarle desde el costado izquierdo.

Distinguió al dueño de ésta recargado cómodamente contra la puerta de una X-Trail color negro. No llevaba la mascarilla que siempre usaba durante el día, lo cual quería decir que ya no estaba en su modo misterioso, como usualmente ella le llamaba a la apariencia que tenía al usar la máscara quirúrgica. Su rostro despejado, era bastante atractivo y el lunar junto a sus labios, podía ser fatal para cualquier mujer, o al menos eso le encantaba decir para molestarlo.

—Igualmente para ti—respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Te dieron mi recado?

—Sí, Hinata-chan me dijo que vendrías—aseguró acomodándose una crin tras la oreja.

—Gracias por enviarme el móvil, no había modo de salirme para regresar por él—musitó apartándose para abrir la portilla del coche y hacer un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle a la castaña que entrase, ella acató silenciosamente su invitación—, tu chica fue muy diligente—agregó subiéndose al lado del piloto. Encendió el motor apenas se hubo acomodado.

Rin se abrochó el cinturón.

—Es una muchacha maravillosa.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Y bien?—indagó dejando su bolsa en el puente entre asientos—, ¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Plan?—giró cuidadosamente el volente para tomar la calle de una vez.

—¿No lo hay?

—Eres tan aguda.

—No es así, usualmente pasas por mi cuando te sientes estresado—exclamó volviendo su mirada hacia la caratula del radio y movió la perilla buscando una estación en específico. Se detuvo una vez dio con la 89.6 FM y sus dedos golpetearon rítmicamente sus rodillas al escuchar _Thank you for loving_ de Bon Jovi—, ¿Aun no puedes solucionar ese problema?

—Es complicado—suspiró desabrochándose la corbata.

—Puedes hacerlo, ten confianza.

—Es fácil decirlo—rodó los ojos.

—Has superado cosas peores—aseguró

La Nohara lo miró fijamente, como si estuvieran pensando en las mismas cosas.

Cosas que eran tanto felices como dolorosas.

—Eso es verdad—esbozó una curva.

—Genial, me alegra que lo entiendas. Adoro esta canción y tu cara larga la estaba arruinando—bromeó suavemente y él rodó los ojos

—Bien—exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿Qué tal noche de pizza?—sugirió.

 _I Want To Know What Love Is,_ comenzó en todo su esplendor.

—¿Hmm? ¿Pizza? ¿Con un hombre de negocios?—enarcó una ceja élegamente mirándolo de la cintura hacía arriba, dando a entender el significado de su comentario.

Claro, ir en un traje Armani a la pizzería del barrio, era la cosa más casual en estos tiempos.

—¿Voy por unos jeans?—indagó siguiéndole el juego y ella rió.

—Que va, estoy bien con esa combinación—afirmó.

—¿Crees que a él le moleste si llego de improvisto?—inquirió recordando un cierto detalle.

—¿Eh? ¿Crees que lo haría? A él le gustas mucho—respondió—, y más si llevas pizza.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Vale, entonces vamos.

Hablar con Rin siempre lo relajaba. Ella era su mejor amiga y la persona que siempre le ponía los pies sobre la tierra.

No sabía que sería de él si ella no estuviera ahí.

* * *

Abrió la puerta luego de escuchar el sonido electrónico de la cerradura y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a la persona parada frente al lumbral. Su despeinado cabello rubio estaba ligeramente húmedo y la sudadera de Strikers hacia juego con esos pantalones de chal negros. Sacó un par de billetes de su cartera en forma de sapo y se lo dio recibiendo a cambio una bolsa grande de plástico que desprendía un agradable olor grasosamente delicioso. El repartidor le devolvió el cambio y tras una breve reverencia se marchó. El de ojos azules cerró nuevamente la entrada y arrastró los pies por el living dirigiéndose hacia la sala de la espaciosa y moderna residencia.

—Llegó el pollo frito—anunció a los otros dos ocupantes del lugar mientras bajaba los tres escalones que daban al salón.

La casa era amplia, de paredes blancas con algunos colores oscuros contrastando en ciertos muros. Los cuadros y fotografías enmarcaban las caratulas de los discos que habían lanzado a lo largo de su carrera y una que otra toma de sus sesiones para material adicional podía verse en marcos grandes. En el centro de la habitación había una gran lámpara fluorescente en forma de espiral y los muebles armonizaban con su estilo simétrico y tonos grisáceos, azulados y blancos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una extensa alfombra añil.

La joven de cabellos rosados reposaba sobre el sillón de dos plazas con las piernas recogidas leyendo cómodamente en su Ipad, tenía el cabello hecho una pequeña coleta que apenas si le rozaba el filo de la quijada. Su pijama roja era bastante grande y la piel de su rostro estaba cubierta por una delgada mascara facial. Por otro lado, el moreno de sonrisa serena se hallaba sentado en frente al elegante piano de cola que había traído consigo tocando notas al azar que creaban un sonido ambiental bastante tranquilo.

—Genial, me moría de hambre—Sakura dejó la tableta de lado y bajó del sofá para sentarse en el suelo y acomodar las piernas bajo la mesita de centro donde el Uzumaki había puesto la bolsa con el alimento. Verificó el pequeño reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su diestra y se quitó la cubierta de la cara cuidadosamente.

Vale, que usualmente era un poco ruda y casi nada femenina. Pero al final de cuentas seguía siendo una chica y aun sí era una baterista tan buena que no se quedaba atrás frente a ningún hombre, eso no significaba que tuviera que tener el cutis de uno.

—Iré por la cerveza-ttebayo—musitó el blondo echándose a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Veo que has cogido las costumbres de nuestro último lugar de conciertos—dijo Sai mientras dejaba a un lado su cuaderno.

—Los coreanos sí que saben de lo que hablan cuando dicen que esto es la mejor combinación, aunque nada le gana al Ramen de Ichiraku—contestó desde el otro cuarto—, sólo disfrútalo-ttebayo.

El morocho se sentó frente a la ojijade en una posición bastante recta y elegante.

—Por cierto, ¿Sasuke-kun llamó de nuevo?—preguntó al bajista mientras éste regresaba de la cocina.

—Ese bastardo no lo ha hecho, después de cortarme la llamada de la nada, no pude contactarlo otra vez—depositó las latas de la efervescente bebida junto a la caja con los trozos de carne blanca empanizada.

Sai cogió un par de piezas al tiempo que abría una lata de cerveza.

—¿Estará bien?—susurró la Haruno y Naruto dejó caer sus asentaderas pesadamente al lado de la joven.

—Créeme Sakura-chan, antes de que le suceda algo a él, le pasa cualquier cosa al resto del mundo—tomó una pierna de pollo—. Sólo hay que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a estar ahí, seguro que sólo está siendo orgulloso.

—Aun así, debe haber un límite para el carácter de Sasuke—exclamó Sai.

—Ah, sí no fuera tan terco, seguramente Tsunade-sama no le habría castigado de ésta forma.

—No, yo creo que aun así le habría enviado a ese lugar—el rubio sacudió una mano—, la abuela no sólo lo hace por ser mala con él.

—Es indiscutible que Sasuke es nuestra principal imagen como banda, y su perfil no es una cosa que se desconozca en el medio, como están las cosas por culpa de ese incidente, obligarlo a estar alejado es la mejor manera de protegerlo hasta que todo se aclare—el azabache miró a sus compañeros.

—Arg, esto es una porquería—Sakura se despeinó los rosados cabellos frenéticamente—, esa maldita mocosa me las pagará cuando aparezca—gruñó amenazadoramente—, sí que tiene agallas para colgarse del éxito que nos ha costado conseguir.

No había sido nada fácil llegar hasta donde hoy estaban. Fueron días difíciles, dolorosos sin la menor duda. Aun podía recordar las veces que tuvo que curar los dedos de Naruto y Sasuke por las cortadas que les dejaban las cuerdas cuando superaban su límite, Sai incluso tuvo que ir a terapia física por sus tendones de la mano hacia un par de años y ella había pasado un mes con la muñeca dislocada cuando recién estaban comenzando; todos y cada uno de ellos se había atrevido a cruzar el infierno de un mundo tan cruel como el suyo. Para conseguir aquel sueño que habían esbozado juntos una tarde en sus años de adolescencia, para que el corazón de sus canciones fuera escuchado, para que su música pudiese llegar a todo el mundo y ser reconocidos por lo que valían realmente, tuvieron que sacrificar muchísimo, tanto que el caer por culpa de una niña ególatra la sacaba de sus casillas tremendamente.

Mierda, quería romper algo.

—De alguna forma se solucionará Sakura-chan—intentó calmarla el rubio al ver que la muchacha bufaba para sí misma.

—Aunque me lo sigo preguntando—exclamó Sakura un tanto frustrada echándose hacia atrás para recargar su cabeza contra el sillón.

Naruto y Sai le miraron.

—¿Qué cosa exactamente?-ttebayo—pronunció el rubio.

—¿Cómo es que Sasuke puede estar tan seguro de que no se acostó con esa arpía? Quiero decir, le pusieron una droga en la bebida, no es como si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos y ellos incluso podrían haber tenido sexo realmente—exclamó bastante irritada por la sola idea de que alguien se aprovechara así de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Después de todo el cuerpo de un hombre era bastante manejable independientemente de su voluntad.

—¿Eh? Bueno…

—Oh, eso… bien, como sabrás los hombres somos bastante conscientes de nuestro propio cuerpo. Seguramente por el somnífero que le pusieron no se levantó su p…

—¡Sai!—gritó el ojiazul para impedir que dijera una de sus usuales oraciones tan fuera de lugar.

Sakura simplemente atinó a lanzarle una pierna de pollo con la cara enrojecida completamente. No era difícil imaginar qué era lo que él había tratado de decir. Pero tampoco era un tema que de buenas a primeras pudiera decir frente a una chica.

Porque si, era una chica, aunque a veces ella misma se olvidara de ello.

* * *

Gruñó mientras jalaba lo más que podía la capucha de su jersey para evitar que la dependiente de la caja de aquella pequeña farmacia pudiera reconocerlo. Chasqueó su lengua y entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba algunos productos para el dolor muscular y desinflamatorios. Dio un pequeño zarpazo al estante y dejó caer un par de ellos junto a la venda y un cabestrillo de muñeca que había cogido con anterioridad. Tenía suficiente tiempo dedicándose a la guitarra como para saber cuándo es que su muñeca estaba esguinzada, y para irritación suya, después de un acto tan estúpido como salvar a una completa desconocida, su panorama actual lucía tan oscuro que casi podía reírse de lo irónico. En cualquier caso, mañana tendría que ir con el doctor que se encargaba de sus chequeos anuales para estar más seguros que no era nada de lo que preocuparse. Sin embargo ahora más que nunca, no podía permitir que nadie lo viese, todo se haría más complicado si la presidenta se enteraba que sin siquiera haber pasado un día desde su aislamiento, ya estaba causando problemas.

Menuda mierda.

Dejó caer la canastilla en el mostrador y la joven, que no sería mucho mayor que él, se exaltó en su sitio. Dejó de lado la revista de entretenimiento que leía gracias a que la afluencia de clientes era bastante poca por ser casi las diez de la noche. Tomó uno a uno los productos y leyó su código de barras para hacerle la cuenta. La verdad es que de vez en cuando tenía alguno que otro cliente como él, malhumorado y con movimientos bruscos. Algo bastante problemático si se lo llegaban a preguntar. No obstante, había algo en la figura de aquel joven tan alto que lucía un tanto familiar. Era normal que en aquella área de la ciudad hubiese personas bastante altas para la media japonesa de altura, sin embargo algo en su postura lo delataba distinto a aquellos que usualmente miraba.

¿Quizás era un modelo?

Considerando que mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada para que el gorro de su parca le cubriera la mitad del rostro y fuera realmente difícil obtener una impresión clara, era muy probable que así fuera.

La pregunta era, ¿quién era él?

Trató disimuladamente de descubrirlo mientras colocaba todo en una bolsa de plástico, más el joven de oscuras ropas atinó a evadir cualquier contacto visual.

—Serán 1240¥—pronunció ladeando un poco el rostro.

Demonios, no podía ver nada.

—Tch—farfulló extrayendo la tarjeta que le habían entregado más temprano.

Honestamente detestaba pagar de esa manera, pero no había tenido oportunidad de ir a retirar el efectivo necesario. Ahora podía agregar otra cosa más a su lista de tareas. Además de calcular cuánto le quedaba hasta el siguiente pago.

Carajo. Definitivamente no había nacido para ser un simple empleado.

La chica procesó el pago en la terminal del computador y le devolvió el plástico así como su compra.

—Que tenga una buena noche.

Si claro, como si eso fuera posible a estas alturas.

En verdad, esperaba no volver a toparse con esa mujer tan molesta. No necesitaba que ella se volviera una molestia en su vida. No estaba de humor para soportar el impacto de un meteorito en esa porquería de situación. Ya tenía las manos llenas como para encima estar involucrado con una chica tan estúpida.

Esperaba no volver a verla.

* * *

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama cubierta por un edredón purpura. Los largos mechones de su cabello se le enroscaron en la garganta y su flequillo quedó hacía arriba. Miró fijamente el techo del apartamento, rememorando en su silueta las cosas que habían pasado en la azotea. Sus mejillas estallaron en rojo vivo, como una lata de pintura o un par de tomates pegados a sus pómulos. Hizo una mueca extraña mientras se hacía un ovillo en el lecho y restregó el rostro contra la cobija. Deseando que pudiera desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra. Ahora sí que había metido la pata, debió haber sido mucho más cuidadosa. Así tal vez no hubiera causado tantos problemas a su nuevo vecino.

Menuda forma de comenzar una relación de compañeros de pasillo.

Se enderezó y dirigió sus perlas hacia el escritorio que tenía en la pared contigua al dosel de la cama. En él estaba un teclado electrónico conectado a un pequeño amplificador bajo la mesa y a una laptop con la pantalla apagada. Tenía también un diminuto atril con un par de hojas que esbozaban símbolos musicales inacabados. Tachaduras, bolas de papel, métricas y compases adornaban el espacio tan reducido. Suspiró levantándose para colocarse frente al instrumento. Encendió el aparato y una vez se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, paseó sus dedos por las teclas escuchando atentamente el sonido de cada una. Lo mejor que podía hacer para olvidarse de aquel suceso tan vergonzoso era perderse en los brazos de su musa.

Después de todo, la música era su mejor medicina.

Tarareó la melodía al mismo tiempo que sus dedos bailaban vertiginosamente. Su boca no pudo evitar dibujar una minúscula sonrisa y sus labios se separaron para cantar por lo bajo un par de oraciones al azar. La verdad es que aún no estaba del todo pulida y su voz no era especialmente buena, no obstante era bastante entonada y su garganta vibraba con cada nota. Como si estuviera cómoda con ello.

Le gustaba mucho, pero lo suyo no era realmente cantar, ella era feliz si podía transmitir las notas que resonaban en lo más profundo de su pecho aunque no hubiera una persona que fuera a escucharla realmente. No se sentía preparada para eso, si bien los del café habían dicho que estarían encantados de hacerlo. Simplemente todavía no estaba lista. Por alguna razón creía que aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer y cada vez que sopesaba el mostrarle a alguien su canción, un miedo inexplicable le atajaba el corazón.

Tal vez era muy cobarde.

Se detuvo en su interpretación y entrecerrando un poco la mirada en una expresión cargada de emociones pululantes dirigió sus perlas el pequeño tocador que había conseguido hacía un par de meses. Vio su reflejo y su curva de labios desapareció.

Honestamente no tenía confianza en sí misma, y probablemente lo echaría todo a perder a la mínima oportunidad. Había sido tan difícil llegar hasta donde estaba, sacrificando cosas que nunca podría recuperar y su camino no tenía ningún punto de retorno. Por lo tanto era vergonzoso que ahora estuviera dando vueltas sobre sus propios pies, temerosa de un futuro que aún era lejano.

No podía dar marcha atrás y sin embargo tampoco era capaz de avanzar.

Menuda situación.

Un sonido agudo la hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones y rápidamente dirigió sus orbes hacia la pequeña mesita que tenía junto a la cama y en la cual a veces comía. Su celular mostraba una notificación de LINE* y sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre del identificador, se cernió tan rápido como pudo sobre la madera y cogió el móvil mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas en una posición seiza* de forma inconsciente.

 _Tiene 1 mensaje no leído de_ _Hōku._

Rápidamente deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para desbloquear el aparato y levantó un poco más el teléfono para leer las escasas líneas del memorándum.

" _Escuché el demo de la melodía, es bastante buena. Pero te equivocaste en el tempo y la secuencia es un poco floja a la mitad."_

Sonrió, él siempre era muy duro con sus críticas. Pero siempre acertaba.

"Gracias Hōku-san, lo tendré en cuenta para corregirlo la próxima vez."

Había conocido a Hōku de una manera un tanto extraña cuando aún estaba en la preparatoria. Por aquel entonces ambos usaban la misma sala de práctica en la academia de música a la que secretamente había asistido sin conocimiento de su padre. Sus horarios nunca coincidieron, y probablemente jamás vieron su rostro durante aquel tiempo, pero de alguna forma terminaron encontrándose el uno al otro. Una libreta de notas fue la culpable de sus intercambios. Rió por lo bajo, cómo olvidar aquella apasionada carta de critica que le había dejado su compañero de sala cuando olvidó su cuaderno por accidente con una canción a medio terminar. No obstante, a pesar de que intercambiaron innumerables notas secretas, no fueron capaces de encontrarse siquiera una vez debido a que en su último año, Hōku tuvo que abandonar la escuela. Él nunca dijo una razón exacta y tampoco revelaba nada demasiado personal, lo único que compartían era su amor por la música, y para ella, eso estaba bien. No necesitaba más. No necesitaba saber quién era realmente, su edad o cómo lucía, bastaba y sobraba con estar ahí el uno para el otro como buenos amigos que eran. Probablemente Hōku ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre, aunque tampoco es que ella hubiera sido completamente honesta.

" _Deberías intentar agregar notas para la guitarra, sería una buena combinación y cambiar un poco el arreglo del coro, aun así, sigue siendo una buena canción Hibana, espero poder escucharla pronto."_

Quizás él era la única persona que alguna vez hubiera escuchado sus letras, aunque recordar esas notas de voz tan malas le hacía avergonzarse un poco.

" _No lo había pensado, trataré de hacer los arreglos como dices. Por cierto, hoy escuché la canción de Debbie Gibson que me recomendaste la última vez. ¡Es fantástica!"_

Sus gustos musicales también eran parecidos.

" _Por supuesto, ¿qué esperabas? Los clásicos siempre van a ser mejores que la música actual."_

Rió para sí misma y se dejó caer sobre la pequeña alfombra celeste que tenía bajo la mesa. Elevó el celular y vio la pantalla fijamente.

" _Hablando de clásicos, hoy escuché ésta canción de Richard Marx en el trabajo, tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo de él."_

Movió el dedo índice y arrastró un enlace al chat.

" _¿Right here waiting?, parece que alguien está demasiado nostálgica."_

Giró sobre su costado y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cualquier atisbo de incomodidad había desaparecido. Casi como por arte de magia. Gracias a Hōku la desazón de su encuentro con el nuevo inquilino se había esfumado en el aire.

Como una especie de remedio misterioso que funcionaba contra todo.

Ah, sentía cómo su fuerza se había renovado.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y tardó un par de segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz del ambiente. Su mirada borrosa poco a poco se enfocó y cuando logró distinguir las formas de lo que lo rodeaba, se incorporó tan rápido que el aire apenas si pudo entrar a sus pulmones correctamente. Miró en todas direcciones bastante desorientado y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora para recordar en dónde mierda se encontraba. No obstante el dolor de su muñeca y las maletas apiladas en la puerta del closet trajeron a su memoria los sucesos del día anterior. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a tumbarse sobre el edredón azul índigo. Demonios, por un momento había olvidado su destino tan asqueroso en ese hoyo de gusanos. Menuda pesadilla viviente. Giró el rostro y vio la bolsa plástica vacía sobre la mesa, una botella a medio tomar, una cartera de analgésicos y desinflamantes le dejaban saber que la medicación lo había dejado totalmente fuera de juego la noche anterior. Levantó la mano izquierda y observó la muñequera ortopédica que se había puesto para inmovilizar su extremidad para que ésta no se viera más afectada luego de aquel desagradable encuentro con esa estúpida chica.

Gruñó, realmente nada bueno le estaba sucediendo últimamente.

Se volvió a levantar y buscó el móvil que le habían dado sus agentes. Verificó el tiempo y no le sorprendió darse cuenta que eran un cuarto para las seis. Usualmente era la hora a la que se despertaba para comenzar su rutina diaria. Aunque honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, él no podía aflojar el paso. Aun si estaba en una reverenda caverna, y aun si estaba desterrado como un prisionero, no podía darse el lujo de saltarse sus responsabilidades como un malcriado incompetente. Al menos no si quería alcanzar a ese tipo lo antes posible. Había prometido superarlo, no iba a echar todo por la borda simplemente por estar enojado.

Bufó y cuidando no hacer movimientos bruscos con su mano herida, se sacó la sudadera, dejando ver un bien tonificado abdomen producto de su entrenamiento matutino a través de los años, y el cual, no omitiría aun si se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Jaló su propio peso hacia arriba y caminó un par de pasos hasta la puerta de su guardarropa, rebuscó dentro sus prendas deportivas, una vez las hubo encontrado se apresuró en cambiarse.

A las seis en punto ya se encontraba cerrando la puerta del departamento. Se calzó bien los tenis y comprobó el cintillo para mantener su celular en el compartimento de su rompe vientos. Casi como toda su guardarropa, la capucha de su chamarra era lo suficientemente amplia como para ocultar su rostro, así que asegurándose de que estaba perfectamente cubierto encendió la lista de reproducción de su móvil y caminó firme hacia las escaleras para bajar hacia la salida del edificio. No conocía muchos sitios por ese barrio, incluso la farmacia del día anterior la había tenido que buscar con una aplicación del teléfono. Sin embargo, no podía depender siempre del aparato y tenía que acostumbrarse al entorno en el que estaría viviendo, muy a su pesar, por tres meses enteros.

No estaba de más hacer un poco de reconocimiento.

Observó las calles contiguas al complejo y no le sorprendió mucho ver unas cuantas personas ya levantadas, muchas de ellas se trataban de hombres cuyos trabajos les exigían abandonar sus hogares en pleno amanecer. Con los colores purpuras y rosados del alba comenzó a caminar para calentar los músculos de sus piernas. Distinguió a un muchacho, de unos catorce o quince años repartiendo el periódico de puerta en puerta y un camión de cargas pequeñas iluminó su silueta al pasar por enfrente de su nuevo domicilio. El ritmo era torpe, y probablemente resultaba bastante desconocido, pero ese era el nuevo ambiente al que debía acostumbrarse hasta que pudiera regresar a donde realmente pertenecía.

—"Igual no es como que me vaya a quedar para siempre"—pensó mientras comenzaba a trotar calle abajo para emprenderse a investigar aquel vecindario tan poco familiar.

Después de todo, sólo había ido ahí un par de veces durante el instituto, la única que había crecido en se lugar era Sakura y la verdad no le interesaba acostumbrarse demasiado a un sitio que incluso ella había dejado atrás.

No necesitaba apegarse a nada.

* * *

Cerró la llave de la regadera y recargó la frente contra el cancel de la ducha. Gracias al cielo había podido levantarse con su alarma sin ningún problema y es que ésta vez, gracias al consejo de Hōku, había podido hacer las correcciones de su canción un poco más rápido. Sin embargo, de algún modo, no se sentía muy animada ese día. Probablemente porque no era capaz de olvidar el rostro molesto de su nuevo vecino. No se había llevado la mejor de las impresiones sobre ella, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Vale, quizás fue imprudente al no tener mucho cuidado por donde pisaba, pero no era para tanto.

Quizás él había sobreactuado.

Honestamente no quería volver a toparse con él, de alguna forma le daba miedo, mas no podía dejar de pensar que debía agradecer correctamente su ayuda. Al fin de cuentas, ese chico la había salvado de una aparatosa caída.

Apretó la mano con la que tenía cogida la llave y luego levantó el humedecido rostro enmarcado por su larga melena recién lavada.

Tenía una pequeña idea.

—Vale, intentaré hacer eso—susurró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por el vapor de la ducha.

Deslizó el biombo y estiró la mano para coger su toalla y cubrirse el cuerpo antes de salir del baño.

Miró brevemente el reloj en su pared al salir del baño y asintió para sí misma. Bien, aún era bastante temprano, si se apresuraba quizás lo encontraría en casa cuando terminara.

Después de todo no quería deberle nada.

…

Se pasó una mano por los largos mechones azulados que le caían por sobre el hombro derecho y se acomodó las crines tras la oreja. Acarició con su mano derecha la tira de su overol estilo shorts de mezclilla oscura que hacia juego con una blusa blanca de manga ¾ y zapatillas converse clásicas. Sus piernas eran largas, finas y blancas, por lo que rozaba sus rodillas una con la otra por los nervios que la comían viva.

Ocho minutos, llevaba ocho minutos parada frente a la puerta contigua a la suya y aún no se atrevía a tocar el timbre.

¿Y si terminaba siendo aún más odiada? ¿Y si le gritaba? ¿Y si no estaba?

Apretó con su extremidad izquierda la caja transparente en la cual había colocado unos cuantos platillos recién hechos. Una comida que intentaba esbozar sus más sinceras disculpas por todas las molestias causadas la noche pasada. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de entregarla a su destinatario por culpa de las punzadas de nervios que atosigaban su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio y un sudor frio recorrió su espina cuando retrajo por quincuagésima vez seguida la mano con la que pretendía hacer el llamado.

¡Por todos los dioses, era tan difícil!

—¿Qué crees que haces?—cuestionaron a su costado y ella no pudo ocultar el respingar de su cuerpo. Su rostro palideció y viró la cara tan rápido como le fue posible para ver el objetivo de sus intenciones parado en el pasillo notablemente agitado por lo que supuso, era una rutina de ejercicio matutino.

Perla contra ónix.

La conexión entre sus ojos era rara, pero de alguna forma no resultaba molesta. Él la miró inflexible, con cierta dureza. Naturalmente no quería volver a verla y el toparse con ella frente a su propia casa, no para nada algo que esperara. La Hyuuga por su parte tembló un poco y desvió sus orbes hacia el suelo.

—Y-yo q-quería dis-disculparme y… y a-agradecerte nuevamente—exclamó con dificultad.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa lengua enredada.

Sasuke estrechó la mirada y no pudo evitar notar la caja que la peliazul cargaba.

—Ya lo habías hecho, no tiene caso que lo hagas otra vez—escupió acercándose a su propia puerta, Hinata se apartó instintivamente y él levantó la protección del cerrojo electrónico para ingresar rápidamente la contraseña.

—No… no fue suficiente… para mí—luchó por hablar sin tartamudear como una tonta.

Ya había sido ridiculizada lo suficiente como para encima estarle mostrando más ese lado poco refinado de su persona.

El Uchiha se detuvo a medio girar del pomo.

¿Qué?

Viró sobre la punta de sus pies un cuarto de distancia y aun con su rostro parcialmente tapado por la capucha de su chamarra, Sasuke tenía una buena vista de la cara de aquella mujer tan molesta. Mejillas rojas como un par de tomates y ojos que reflejaban el suplicio que estaba sufriendo al hablarle, le conferían una mueca tan extrañamente atrayente, como si por alguna razón quisiera molestarla a propósito sólo para verla en aprietos con una expresión desesperada.

Mierda.

—Eso no me importa, no necesito tus disculpas ni tu agradecimiento, ya te lo dije, no es algo que hubiera hecho a propósito, simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado para suerte tuya—gruñó regresando su atención a la madera de la portezuela.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ella era una completa desconocida, una torpe e imprudente mujer.

¿Seguía bajo los efectos del medicamento?

—Pero…

—Tch…—apretó su agarre al pomo y empujó con fuerza para cortar la conversación de tajo al dar un paso dentro de su casa.

Unos tenaces dedos se aferraron a su brazo izquierdo.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación rara en su pecho.

No obstante un dolor agudo opacó el pinchazo al corazón y el moreno no fue capaz de disimular el bramido ahogado que salió de sus labios por ser tocado en la zona afectada luego de su desafortunado encuentro. Hinata abrió los ojos de par a par y Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú estás…

—¡Quieres soltarme de una vez!—exigió irritado sacudiéndose la extremidad ajena, la capucha se resbaló hacia atrás. Hinata retrocedió instintivamente y su espalda chocó contra algo duro. Sasuke estampó su mano sana en la pared y notó cuan pequeña era la figura de la muchacha al acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el muro. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella y la joven contuvo su respiración—, de verdad vas a arrepentirte por ser tan entrometida—gruñó clavando sus orbes en los de ella.

Era como ser observada por una serpiente a punto de morder.

A pesar de su expresión fría, pudo notar lo atractivas que eran las facciones del chico. Cosa que no había podido notar correctamente la noche anterior por lo oscuro de la azotea. Pero no era momento de perderse en ello. Había algo mucho más importante que había pasado por alto.

—Tu mano…

Mierda, tenía que ser más consciente de sus acciones.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo—escupió alejándose.

Genial, lo que menos necesitaba era la preocupación de esa chica. No podía permitir estar más expuesto que eso.

No al menos si no quería ser descubierto por esa mujer.

—Eso… no es…—su expresión se mostró ansiosa—, verdad.

—¿Huh?

—¡Eso no es verdad!—exclamó temblorosa y con la sangre acumulándose en sus mofletes.

Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Por favor, ven conmigo un segundo—aunque hubiera sonado como una petición desesperada, en realidad fue más como un mandato.

Simplemente el guitarrista no pudo negarse.

…

—Está esguinzada—anunció un mujer de cabellos rojos mientras se acomodaba los lentes al tiempo que revisaba la muñeca del morocho, confirmando así el diagnostico que él mismo se había hecho.

Se enderezó en la silla y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo de la poltrona. Su nombre era Seidou Karin, y era una estudiante de medicina que se alojaba en el apartamento 207 del edificio. Usualmente tenía clases a mediodía por lo cual aún estaba en ropas de dormir cuando atendió el insistente llamado de la ojiperla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en recuperarse Karin-san?—cuestionó con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

—Hmm, dado que al parecer tuvo la precaución de hacerse primeros auxilios de forma correcta, debería bastar con dos semanas a lo mucho—se sobó el cuello. A espaldas de la pelirroja podían apreciarse un montón de libros regados por toda la habitación, seguramente debido a que estaba estudiando antes de irse a dormir—, lo que me sorprende es que lo hiciste bastante bien, no debe ser la primera vez que te sucede algo así—exclamó fijando sus ojos rubí en el joven que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el alboroto que había causado la Hyuuga.

Estaba realmente curiosa por saber quién era ese chico, pues no lo había visto antes y el que Hinata apareciera de la nada con él le intrigaba aún más. Si tan sólo no tuviera puesta esa maldita capucha. Al menos podía decir que tenía un buen cuerpo, con lo poco que había podido distinguir gracias a esa ropa deportiva, era capaz de afirmar que sus músculos eran bastante firmes.

Sasuke se había vuelto a poner el gorro de la chamarra antes de que la otra mujer apareciera por la puerta. No podía dejar que alguien más viera su rostro, ya que aparentemente no había sido reconocido por la muchacha de ojos perla. Lo cual a decir verdad, lo tenía un poco ofuscado. Pues no esperaba que ella estuviera más concentrada en su herida que en darse cuenta que tenía enfrente al líder de una de las bandas internacionales más famosas del momento.

Bien, no es como si ella tuviera la obligación de reconocerlo para empezar. En realidad podría decirse que aquello era bastante conveniente si lo pensaba fríamente.

Mas su orgullo parecía estar un poco golpeado por ello al final.

—Hmmp.

—Tsk, no eres de muchas palabras, ¿eh?—gruñó cruzándose de brazos. El Uchiha atinó a ponerse de pie, no estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgándose a que descubrieran quién era realmente.

Bueno, por lo menos ya se podía ahorrar la ida con el médico.

—Lo siento Karin-san, gracias por revisarlo—exclamó la Hyuuga haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Ah, está bien me sirve de práctica, aunque no sea un paciente que me gustaría tratar de nuevo—sacudió una mano—. Gracias por el desayuno—apuntó con un movimiento de cabeza el molde que antes había estado cargando la muchacha y el cual ahora fungía como pago por la inesperada consulta.

—Espero que sea suficiente.

—Es mucho mejor que la comida instantánea del Combini—aseguró rascándose la nuca al tiempo que se ponía de pie para acompañarlos hacia la puerta.

—Gracias de nuevo, te veo después Karin-san—se despidió atravesando la entrada tras el pelinegro que siguió derecho sin dignarse a voltear.

La Seidou sacudió la cabeza a modo de contestación y lanzando un bostezo al aire cerró la puerta.

Hinata apresuró sus pasos por todo el pasillo hasta darle alcance al chico y casi choca contra su espalda cuando éste se detuvo a media escalera rumbo al tercer piso.

—Sólo quiero aclarar una cosa—exclamó sin girarse todavía—. Más vale que no intentes "compensarme" de alguna manera, como ya te dije, no te salve a propósito, por lo cual tampoco es necesario que te hagas responsable de nada—viró lentamente sobre la parte redonda de sus pies—, es más que suficiente si no volvemos a vernos otra…

Calló súbitamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica?

Enarcó una ceja al verla cubrirse exageradamente el rostro con sus antebrazos.

—…

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—gruñó frunciendo el ceño y ella respingó.

—L-lo siento… yo… lo lamento, en serio—exclamó contra sus brazos.

No podía ver su rostro, y eso de alguna forma lo irritó aún más.

—¡Si vas a disculparte, hazlo de frente maldita sea!—masculló agarrándola del brazo izquierdo para romper su postura.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron.

Pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas corrían por las sonrosadas mejillas de la muchacha frente a él. Hinata intentaba apartarlas con las palmas de sus manos, pues sabía de sobra que no tenía caso estar llorando por algo como eso. Más no podía detenerse. Era muy duro darse cuenta que por sus actos imprudentes, había terminado hiriendo a una persona totalmente ajena.

El guitarrista estaba pasmado. No sabía cómo actuar con esa clase de situaciones. Es decir, era un músico por toda la santa mierda del mundo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de llanto femenino. No podía manejarlo igual a como el de las fans enloquecidas mientras hacían su presentación en un escenario, pues no era ni remotamente algo parecido.

Carajo, estaba volviéndose loco.

—Lo siento—sollozó hipando un poco.

Que patética se sentía.

—Debes estar bromeando…—murmuró con un leve tic en la ceja derecha.

Pero qué situación más desesperante.

—Lo… siento…

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa mujer?

—¡Deja de llorar!—exclamó soltándola.

Si a esas iban, él tenía más derecho a hacerlo que ella. Pero ni de broma se iba a poner a llorar como un estúpido mocoso.

—¡Lo siento!—se mordió la lengua y el Uchiha atinó a despeinarse acaloradamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cintura.

—¿Por qué demonios estás llorando? ¿A caso estás loca? ¿Tus ojos están mal?—rebuznó—. No es como si nos conociéramos ni nada parecido.

Mira que llorar por un desconocido. Ella era todo un caso.

—Yo… no lo entiendo tampoco—se volvió a limpiar el rostro y la zona bajo sus quinqués lucía enrojecida por el inesperado llanto.

—Arg, está bien—rebuznó.

—¿Huh?

—Dos semanas—pronunció, sabiendo que aquello resultaría muy arriesgado, pero no podía ocurrírsele algo mejor—. Haz los deberes por mí durante dos semanas, tu amiga dijo que tardaría en recuperarme aproximadamente ese tiempo—indicó—. Supongo que eres consciente de que acabo de mudarme, y no estoy realmente familiarizado con éste lugar—trató de evitar hacer una expresión despectiva lo mejor que pudo—. Puedes hacer la limpieza y esas cosas por mí—no podía ni imaginarse la reacción de Tsunade si ésta se enteraba de que él mismo estaba abriendo una posibilidad de ser descubierto—, si lo haces, estaremos a mano por todo.

Al menos, podía tomar algo de provecho en esa situación tan engorrosa.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras y aunque abrió la boca, ni un solo monosílabo salió de sus labios. Apretó la quijada y la sangre pareció estar a punto de salpicarle de los pómulos, se inclinó en una reverencia de 90 grados y los largos mechones le revolotearon por el cuello y la espalda.

—¡Da-daré lo mejor! ¡Po-por favor cuida de mí!—vociferó.

Ah, seguramente estaba firmando un contrato con el Diablo, pero eso le importaba un carajo.

* * *

 **.**

"

 _Hasta ahora, he estado buscando demasiado, he estado esperando demasiado_

 _ **-**_ _Waiting for a girl like you_

 _ **Foringer.**_ _"_

 **.**

* * *

 **.-*+*-.**

 **Continuará**

' **-+*+-´**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Follows, y Favs.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia.**

 **Lamento los errores, trataré de corregirlos más adelante.**

 **1*Line** es una aplicación de mensajería bastante utilizada en Asia, similar a Messenger o Whatsapp.

 **2* Seiza** (正坐? lit. "correcto sentar") es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

 **Sin más por aclarar.**

 **Akari se despide.**

 **Yanne!**


End file.
